Brenda's Will
by Jen12
Summary: Brenda dies leaving something valuable to Jason. Also Journey!
1. Default Chapter

I dont own any for the characters from General Hospital.

Background:

Brenda left Port Charles 5 years ago to France to live with Robin (the time frame is off but I don't care). Sonny and Jax haven't heard from her. Carly and Sonny are together and there are no secrets (he knows about Kristina). Courtney and Jason aren't back together yet! Jax and Courtney just broke up. No Diego. Sam had the baby a year ago and she is dating a nice guy and no longer lives with Jason. So it's like November 2005ish.

Chapter 1:

Kelly's 

"Jase.." Carly yelled from her table at Kelly's

"Hey..Whats up? And make it quick because I really can't stay." Carly had called him claiming to have some sort of "emergency".

"Okay so did you hear about Courtney and Jax" he just stared. "They broke up. She told him she just didn't love him"

"This was your emergency?" he was clearly annoyed.

"Yes because now you guys can get back together" she was all smiles.

"Bye Carly" and with that he was gone. He shouldn't have been surprised it was something like that but in the back of his head he was happy he always wanted Courtney to be happy but the thought of her happy with anyone but him really hurt.

"Men" she pouted.

PH2 Sir, a Ms. Wilson to see you" Max said from the door. "Thanks Max...so what can I do for you Ms. Wilson?" he was clearly suspicious "Well I'm hear to discuss Miss Barrett's will" she said with a French accent. "Brenda's will?" he was shocked "when did she die?" 

"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan I thought you were informed. She died about 2 weeks ago of ovarian cancer"

Jason and Brenda were close during the trial and stuff but after that they never spoke, why would she leave him anything.

"Okay but what did she leave me?" he was wondering if anyone knew about her death especially Sonny.

"Her daughter"

"Her daughter? Are you serious..why?" this day was more shocking by the minute he thought.

"I don't have the answers Mr. Morgan but she is at my hotel right now and I figure we can meet for dinner."

"yeah that sounds good"

Jason was shocked why on earth would Brenda leave him her daughter.

Hotel Restaurant:

Jason decided not to tell Sonny about Brenda because he had to make sure this was true. He walked into the restaurant expecting to see a toddler but to his surprise Ms. Wilson was sitting at the table with a teenage girl probably about 16. She kind of looked like an Olsen twin. He really had to stop reading the stupid magazines Carly left around. She had bright blue eyes and hair the color of his own. He knew he'd have a hard time keeping her away from the guys.

"Mr. Morgan I'd like to introduce you to Olivia Barrett"

"Hello Mr. Morgan" she said shyly.

"Please Jason.. Nice to meet you." He was clearly just as nervous as her.

The evening progressed pretty quickly. Jason truly enjoyed himself. He found out that Brenda adopted Olivia; she just turned 16 a month ago, and she was from the US originally that's why she didn't have a French accent. Jason didn't want to press for details he figured he'd wait until they got to know each other. Olivia informed him that Brenda wanted her to tell Sonny and Jax about her death. Also they made arrangements for Olivia to move into the Penthouse tomorrow because Ms. Wilson had to get back to France.

PH2: next day

Jason was nervous about Olivia's arrival he hadn't told anyone about her yet. He figured she could decorate her room herself. He was kind of excited about having Olivia with him he always wanted a daughter but he was also scared he didn't know anything about teenage girls, heck he couldn't even remember a time when he knew teenage girls.

"Mr. Morgan she's here" Jason had told Marco to call him when she was in the lobby.

"Thanks Marco"

Within minutes there was a knock at the door sure enough it was Olivia and Ms. Wilson.

"Hey Jason" she seemed to be letting her guard down.

"Hey come on in"

Jason noticed her looking around the living room

"Your penthouse is awesome I could get used to this"

"Well your room is upstairs the second door on the right. I figured you could decorate it yourself"

"Thanks that would be great".

"Well I'm gonna get going. Now Olivia you behave yourself. Bye Mr. Morgan." And with that she was gone.

"I'm going to go see my room" it was back to awkward as soon as Ms. Wilson left the Penthouse. "Ohh I almost forgot this is from my Mom" she handed him a letter and walked up the steps.

"Thanks" he went and sat on the couch.

_Dear Jason,_

_By this time you've met my angel. I know you must be surprised that I left her to you but I knew you would keep her safe and trust you. Jason you were always there when I needed you. Plus your rich (just kidding)!! Thanks so much._

_-Brenda_

_P.S: I told Olivia everything! (the business, my romances, and our marriage)_

Jason made a promise to Brenda at that moment he would protect Olivia no matter what.

Olivia's Room:

Olivia scanned the room it was huge. It was definitely not her style way to dark. She thought of herself as more of a pink girl. Jason was cool exactly as her mom described him-quiet. She knew he was walking on eggshells with all his questions. For the most part she was excited she never had a Dad and now was her chance and she was not going to mess it up for anything.

Chapter 2: 

Jason called both Sonny and Jax and told them to come to his Penthouse at 12:30 because he had to tell them something important. It was now 12:20 and Olivia was pacing the living room.

"Are you such you want to do this?" Jason could tell how nervous she was.

"I have to I told my mom I would do it" she was running her hand though her hair just like Courtney did.

"Okay well Sonny and Jax should be there any minute" at that moment Jason heard yelling from the hall. "They're here"

"Ohh my god" Olivia whispered to herself but Jason heard her.

"It's gonna be okay I promise" she gave him a weak smile.

Hall 

"What are you doing in my building Jax" Sonny yelled "if I recall Courtney dumped you, so your out of anyone's life in this building"

"I'm here to see Jason not that's its your business" he yelled back

"Well he doesn't want to see you"

"Actually he called me here so I think he does".

Jason came out of his house and got two angry glares.

"Just come inside" was all he could say, he knew Olivia wanted to do all the talking and explaining

PH2 

Both guys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the young girl standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Jason what's going on?" Sonny was in no mood after his encounter with Jax.

"Just sit down" all four walked over the sitting area with Olivia and Jason on the couch and the two guys in opposite chairs.

"You guys are probably wondering who I am.. well.. I'm Olivia Barrett, Brenda's adopted daughter" they were both shocked but knew it couldn't be good because she was with Jason and not Brenda.

Sonny was the first to speak "is she okay?" Jax just that there he had a really bad feeling about all of this.

"This is really hard to tell you but about 6 months ago she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. It was too late the doctors couldn't do anything." By this time the tears were streaming down her face. Both men knew what was coming. "She died two weeks ago."

This time Jax was the first to speak "I'm so sorry Olivia" "Me too" Sonny added.

Both men were devastated the women they once and still did love was gone. But they wanted to strong for the young girl in front of them.

"Thank you but she wanted me to give you these" she handed them both a letter.

Jax had to get out of there he wasn't going to cry in front of Sonny "Olivia I'm gonna go I wanna read this by myself. Thank you for telling me. If you need anything here's my number" He handed her a card and gave her a quick hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Jax..Maybe we could have lunch sometime"

"I'd like that" and with that he was gone.

"How long are you gonna be in Port Charles for?"

"Sonny actually Brenda left Olivia to me so she's going stay here " Jason finally spoke

"Are you serious? Why would she leave her to you and not me" Jason could tell Sonny was hurt by this.

"Umm...Carly probably"

"Actually she left me with Jason because she trusts him and Sonny she wanted me to know you too she really loved you" Olivia had wiped her tears away and was now composed.

"Okay but Olivia if you need anything and I mean anything I'm right across the hall got it?"

"Thank you" she gave him a hug.

"See ya later Jase"

"Bye" once the door was closed Jason turned to Olivia. "Hungry?"

"Yeah" to be honest she was starving

"I'll take you to Kelly's it's a diner"

"My mom told me about Kelly's" she said with a smile

Kelly's 

"Umm..I'll have a grilled cheese, French fries and a diet coke please" she said as she handed the waitress the menu.

"Just coffee thanks"

"So I guess you have some questions for me?"

"Well ya but they can wait"

"Why I don't mind better sooner then later" she said matter of factly.

"Okay well how did you end up with Brenda?"

"How bout I just start from the beginning. This is a long story so be prepared." He just nodded.

"Before I was even born my real mother had some issues with drugs so my brother was taken from her. She swore to the court she would get help. After I was born I was with her for a year and then she started using again. Social services took me away from her. They put me in the same home as my brother. I mean I obliviously don't remember any of this but this what I'm told. My brother's father eventually took him but not me cause I wasn't his. So by the time I was 8, I was in and out of 5 foster homes. My mom then came back after like 2 years of rehab and counseling. I lived with her for a year but then she got pregnant again so she just left me with my Grandma. When I was ten my Grandma died so I ended up with my mom again. She would use me to get money from my real dad. He's a lost cause. So one day she surprised me with a trip to France I was so excited little did I know she was going to leave me there. We get to some plaza and she just runs away. I walk into this clothing store and that's were I met Brenda. She was the only person who spoke English. The police tried to find my mom but they couldn't and I was with Brenda ever since. She adopted me on my 12th birthday."

"I think that covers everything" Jason was shocked at everything that had happened to her and she was still normal.

"Good because now I have some questions?" she saw his face change, he actually looked kind of worried.

"I don't mean to pry but Brenda said you were married and I didn't see any women or womanly things in the penthouse."

"We got divorced over a year ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't know" she was starting to get red.

"Don't worry about it"

"Brenda kind of told me about your business so what are the rules she said things about a bodyguard and never ever ease drop it's just not worth it."

"Well eventually you will have a bodyguard when I'm not around but he'll stay out of your way and don't ease drop." He was kind of relieved he didn't have to explain anything to her about Sonny and his "business".

"Simple enough"

PH4:

"Ohh my god Sonny I'm so sorry and I really mean that I know she meant a lot to you" Carly tried to make her husband feel better.

"Thanks but I just need to be alone for a while" She just nodded and left him.

He finally worked up the courage to read his letter.

_Dearest Sonny,_

_I don't even know were to begin we have so much history and I will miss you. I hope your happy and I really mean that. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Sonny please take care of my little girl. I'll love you always._

_-Brenda_

The Docks:

Jax hadn't opened his letter. He was scared of what it might say and it made the fact that she was gone real but he knew he had to do it.

_Dearest Jax,_

_I know we didn't leave off the on right foot but I don't care. Jax I love you so much and I always will. We had a great bond that I will never forget. I will miss you so much. Watch out for my little girl but don't get in Jason's way. Love you!!_

_-Brenda_

Chapter 3:

PH2: Dinnertime

"Jason how come there isn't any food in the kitchen?" Olivia yelled to Jason who was in the living room.

"I don't really eat there I can't cook" He was now standing in the kitchen.

"So if I wanna eat I have to go out?"

"No I'll send Max out to fill the kitchen"

"That's okay I'll go" she just wanted to get out and see the town.

"Don't worry about it he doesn't mind just make a list"

"Jason I kinda just wanna get out of this Penthouse not that it isn't awesome but I'm bored and I want to meet people that are my age."

"Okay how about I call my cousin Dillon. He's 18 and he can show you around"

"That would be fabulous"

An hour later

"Come on Olivia, Dillon's here" Jason yelled up the stairs.

"Coming"

"Hey thanks again for doing this"

"No problem Jase."

Just then Olivia came down the stairs in looking gorgeous. Her hair was blown straight and she had just the right amount of makeup on. Jason wouldn't have said anything but the skirt had to be changed.

"You must be Dillon, it's nice to meet you" she put her hand out and he shook it right away. If he didn't have a girlfriend he would be drooling. She is HOTT was all that he could think.

"Likewise"

"Olivia we have to talk" Jason didn't know how to do this but the skirt was just to short and she was a young girl.

"Umm okay" she knew it was the skirt.

"I'll wait in the Hall" even Dillon knew it was a skirt.

Once he was outside Olivia spoke up "I'm not changing Bye"

"How did you know it was the skirt?"

"Brenda said you'd be protective I put two and two together"

"Well then I think you should change"

"Not gonna happen Jason I can handle myself trust me" She hugged him and ran out the door.

What just happened was all Jason could think.

Hall:

"He didn't make you change I'm shocked"

"Me too I kinda ran out of the house before he could make me" She grinned.

"Well then we should get out of here" he punched the elevator

The Park:

Dillon and Olivia sat on the bench in the park after the classic movie they had just seen. They were really hitting it off but just in a friendly way. Dillon loved Georgie and Olivia loved every guy that walked by. Dillon knew Jason would have a problem with that for sure.

"Dillon I had a really good time"

"Me too"

"Your not like most guys"

"Thanks I think" he was definitely confused.

"No it was a compliment you're not like trying to get in my pants right now we're just hanging out"

"Well for starters your wearing a skirt" he got a playful hit on the chest for that "just kidding and plus I really love my girlfriend and lastly now that you leaving with Jason most guys will run the other way when you get within 10 miles."

"Because of his job?"

"Yeah"

Chapter 4:

The Next Day in PH2:

"Jason Morgan open this door right now" Carly screamed as she pounded on the door "Come on I need to talk to you"

Olivia was the only one up so she figured she might as well meet her mother's archenemy.

"I'm coming" she opened the door to a shocked Carly "Hello"

"Hello I'm Carly" she said with a smile

She seems nice enough thought Olivia.

"I know. Come on in Jason's not up yet. Can I get you anything"

"No thanks look I know this is a little weird because your mom and I didn't get along but I really am sorry for your loss no child deserves that"

"Thank you"

"Actually I'm kind of happy you answered the door" she said as a plan was forming in her head.

"Why?"

"Well I was thinking you, me, and Sonny's sister could go shopping don't worry Jason's got plenty of money."

"Do you think we can do bedroom shopping Jason said I could decorate however I want and the dark look just isn't me." Olivia was really starting to like her.

"Definitely I'll call Courtney"

"Okay"

"I'll be back in an hour and we can go" before Olivia could answer Carly was gone.

"Was that Carly?" Jason asked half asleep.

"Yeah me, her, and Courtney are going shopping to decorate my room, if that's okay with you"

"No problem just don't make me bankrupt, shopping with Carly equals broke" he said with a grin.

"Thanks I'm gonna get ready"

Hour Later

"Jason...Carly's here I'll see you later" she just yelled because she didn't really know where he was. She thought she heard him yell bye so she just left with Carly.

"I'm so excited I haven't decorated in like a year" she said with a devilish grin. Olivia had feeling this was going to be like shoe shopping with her mom long and deadly. At that moment she realized she would never be able to go shopping with her mom. She tried to wipe away a tear before Carly noticed but she was unsuccessful.

"Hey whats the matter?" Carly had a feeling it was Brenda

"I just realized I'll never be able to go shopping with my mom again....she was an insane shopper... she would take a woman out for a pair of jeans."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm the exact same way so be prepared to have my back"

Both women just laughed, they were both surprised that they got along so well.

"Now I have to be honest with you I need you to help me with a very important plan." At that moment there was a twinkle in Carly's eye.

"And what plan would that be" Olivia was actually kind of interested

"Okay Jason was married to Courtney AKA sonny's sister and they were perfect together so I was" she was cut off

"Lets get them back together" she was sold she loved playing matchmaker

"Honey you are heaven sent"

The Loft: 

"Nice to meet you Olivia" Courtney thought immediately she looked like Jason. It was the eyes and the hair. She wondered if their child would have looked like her.

"You too"

"Okay so Court were gonna go bedroom shopping I figure we'll get everything today and all meet at the Penthouse in the morning to put it together and we'll make Jason paint" Olivia had come up the idea to have Courtney come over to the Penthouse to see what she was missing and plus maybe they would get Jason and Courtney alone.

"Okay"

Furniture Store: 

They had been in the store for 4 hours now. Courtney and Olivia were laying on one of the model beds. Olivia had picked out her set 3 hours ago and all of her needed accessories. Carly then decided she needed to redecorate.

"Carly come on I'm starving...I'm a growing girl I need food" Olivia pleaded

"Give me 10 minutes"

"You said that an hour ago..we're hungry" Courtney was now the one complaining

"I just have to pay"

"Uh huh" Olivia and Courtney said in unison.

Kelly's:

'Food has never tasted so good in my life" Olivia said in between bites of her cheeseburger.

"Ohh come on we weren't at the store for that long"

"Yeah we were" Courtney said while stabbing at her salad.

At that moment Ric Lansing walked in. He noticed Carly and Courtney of course; they were like on his radar. He became very curious of who the young lady was. Ric marched right over to their table he needed to find out who she was maybe she could use her to get Sonny.

"Good afternoon Ladies and how are today?" he said entirely to nicely

"Go to hell" Carly said just as pleasantly

"Why so hostile I thought we were getting closer?" this guy was confusing the hell out of Olivia he seemed nice but Carly wouldn't give him the time of day and Courtney didn't even look at him.

"Look Ric I'm trying to eat so in less you want my lunch to come back up and be all over your cheap suit I suggest you leave now!" her voice keep getting louder and louder by the word.

"I just wanted to meet this lovely young lady" Ric was now staring Olivia up and down. He is definitely a sicko thought Olivia.

"Get away from her Ric" Courtney had finally spoke the anger was evident in her voice. "Ric I'm gonna say this once so listen up, if you come within 100 miles of this girl you will experience pain like no other now get away from our table" Courtney was now on her feet looking eye to eye with Ric. Ric knew when to give up plus this was a small town it wouldn't be too hard to find out who she was.

"Wow that guy is strange" Olivia noticed the two women had become quieter and more intense so she tried to lighten the mood it definitely wasn't working.

"Olivia stay away from him at all costs" Carly stated.

"Why?" Olivia usually liked to mind her own business but this guy was sparking her curiosity.

"Ask Jason for now lets just eat and discuss your room" Olivia knew when someone was changing the subject.

PH2:

"Jason I'm home" Olivia put her new set of keys on the desk and went to the kitchen.

"Hey did you get bedroom stuff?" she knew he wasn't really interested.

"Yeah"

"Do I have any money left?" he mocked

"Nope" she teased back "by the way Carly and Courtney are coming over tomorrow morning cause the furniture is coming so were gonna put it together."

"Okay well I'll make sure I go out"

"Sorry you can't you have to paint"

"How about we just hire someone to paint"

"I think you can handle" before he could answer she walked out of the kitchen.

Jason was a little shocked this girl who just came into his life not even three days ago was bossing him around and I didn't bother him at all. He knew this is exactly how he would act with his own daughter. He would do anything to make her happy which is what he was doing for Olivia.

"Jason!!!" Olivia screamed from upstairs

Jason ran up the stairs two at a time and into her room.

"What happened?" he was definitely worried.

She was standing on the bed. "There's a huge bug with like a zillion legs crawling on the floor KILL IT!!!"

"You screamed because of a bug I thought you like broke your neck" he was somewhat annoyed but couldn't help but smile.

"Jason please just kill it" if there was one thing Olivia hated and feared it was bugs.

"Okay okay" after he killed it Olivia jumped off the bed and grabbed Jason into a hug.

"I hate bugs get an exterminator" she was crying at this point but Jason knew it was more than the bug.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking about what me and my mom used to do when there was a bug in the house" she walked to the bed and Jason sat beside her. "We would scream at each other to kill it then we would throw stuff at it until one of us hit it then we would call Robins husband to clean it up because bug guts are gross" she saw something change in Jason's eyes and quickly realized it was Robin. Robin told them about there past along time ago.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you and Robin"

"Its okay I'm happy for her, she deserves it" He thought Robin getting married would bother him but it truly didn't, but the thought of Courtney ever getting remarried crushed him.

Chapter 5:

PH2:

"Good morning" Jason was taken back by Carly's cheerfulness for so early in the morning. He figured it was because of the decorating but Olivia knew it was the plan. They had officially named it Operation Lovebirds.

"Hey Carly the furniture should be here any minute why don't we go upstairs and Jason can let Courtney in" without Jason noticing Olivia gave Carly a quick wink.

"Okay" they ran up the stair giggling. Jason knew something was up.

10 minutes later

Knock..Knock

"Coming" Jason quickly opened the door. Courtney looked beautiful as usual she had her hair in a high ponytail and next to no makeup.

"Hey Jase" wow he looked handsome as usual. His hair spiked and the normal gray tee just the way Courtney liked it.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or anything?"

"No thanks I'm good" she loved being in the Penthouse, it hasn't changed since she redid it over 2 years ago.

"Well the girls are upstairs I'll wait down here for the furniture" little did Jason and Courtney know that Carly and Olivia were at the top of the steps listening to everything.

"Sure" Carly and Olivia scrambled into Olivia's bedroom before they were noticed.

"Courtney you're here whats up?"

"Nothing really so Olivia are you ready for another long day?" Courtney looked right at Carly when she said long day.

"Ha ha really funny"

"The furniture's here" Jason screamed from downstairs.

"I'm so excited" Olivia couldn't wait to get rid of this cell of a room.

About an hour later

Carly and Olivia were watching all the interaction between Courtney and Jason. Operation Lovebirds was definitely right on track. They purposely put them on painting so Carly and Olivia could leave the room so they could be alone.

"Carly are you hungry?"

"Starving how about we make some food and we'll bring it up"

"That would be great Carly" Courtney looked over her shoulder and smiled

Jason was putting it together piece by piece, Carly always wanted Court and him back together and now he's recruited Olivia in her crazy plan.

"Okay we'll be right back" they both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"You do know what their doing right?" Jason climbed down the latter and over to Courtney.

"Their not to discreet" she couldn't help but laugh Carly would never give up.

"You have something right there" he tried to get the little bit of paint off her chin but ended up getting more on her. "Opps"

"opps? What did you do Jason Morgan?"

"I just got a little paint on you"

"Well then I think you need a little of this Bubble Gum Pink on you"

"Don't you dare" he watched her lean down and grab her brush and before he could stop her she ran it down his shirt.

She was hysterical laughing. God he loved her laugh. He grabbed his roller when she turned around and he ran it down her back

"Jason your dead" before either one realize it they were in an all out paint war.

Carly and Olivia were sitting outside the room. They high fived they knew Operation Lovebird was working.

Carly and Olivia walked in minutes later with sandwiches in hand.

"Thank God your back I'm starving"

"What happened here?" Carly said while eyeing Courtney and Jason up and down.

"We got into a little fight" she couldn't help but giggle.

"Little? You're covered in paint"

"Watever..i was thinking tonight you can't sleep in this room cause it stinks so you and Carly should sleep at my loft." This statement hurt Jason the loft used to be his and Courtney's now it's just hers.

"That would be so much fun. Can I Jase?"

"Sure but look the paintings done so I'm gonna go I've got work to do." Before anyone could protest he was gone.

"I'm so excited we can stay up late and eat ice cream and talk about boys" Both girls gave Carly a ' what are you talking about' look before they starting hysterically laughing.

Once all the furniture was put in Olivia's room Carly and Courtney left. They decided they would meet at Courtney's at 7:30. It was only 3 now so Olivia decided to see what Dillon was up to. When he didn't pick up his cell she decided to just go for a walk.

Park:

It was a beautiful day for a walk in the park. Olivia was relieved that she didn't need to bring a guard. She walked by the playground and saw all the kids with their moms close by. This killed Olivia to watch, her mom would never bring her to the park and if she did she'd probably just leave her there. These are the moments she thanked God for Brenda, just the thought of a life without her sent chills down her spine. She would probably be a drug addict like her mother. Olivia kept walking until she got to a big white gazebo. She walked inside and sat on the bench. For the first time since Brenda died she actually felt happy, she felt the smile creep on to her face. She was living with a great guy, she found two good friends in Carly and Courtney, and she lived in an awesome penthouse. She had a feeling she was gonna like it here. On her way home she heard voices in the bushes. She recognized one as the strange man from Kelly's.

"Yeah like I said she's living with Morgan and she's Brenda's daughter so we get her and we get Morgan and Corinthos right where we want them."

"So whats the plan Alcazar" she didn't even listen she just ran out of the park, across the street, and I into the penthouse. She recognized the last name as the guy who held her mom for 4 years but she was told he was dead.

By the time she got there she could barely breathe. Jason was sitting at his desk and heard her scramble to get her keys into the door.

"Jason" she screamed until she noticed him right in front of her

"Olivia what's the matter?" he knew his wasn't because of a bug

"The strange guy from Kelly's who I was supposed to ask you about said he was gonna take me to get you and sonny, he was with Alcazar but I thought he was dead" she was shaking at this point at any moment the tears would come.

"What strange guy?" Jason knew he had to get all the information from her before he could answer her questions

"I can't remember his name call Carly or Courtney"

"Okay can you tell me exactly what they said?"

"That they were going to take me to get to you and sonny and then the guy ask Alcazar what the plan was" that was the breaking point the tears were falling and sobs were racking her body.

Jason grabbed her into a tight hug and smoothed her hair "I won't let anything happen to you I promise" he would protect her no matter what, he owed Brenda that much

"I'm sorry" she quickly pulled away and started to dry her eyes "I just got all worked up on my run home" Jason could she was lying.

"Hey its okay to be scared but I promise you I'll protect you"

"I know you will Jason" she gave him a quick hug and smiled "I'm gonna start packing for my big sleep over"

"I don't know if you leaving is such a good idea" he knew she would be safe but still he wanted to watch her himself

"Jason please you can just put a guard outside and we won't leave the house I promise" she was practically begging. She gave him a horrible puppy dog face and he couldn't help but laugh

"2 guards?"

"Deal" she put out her hand and he shook it lightly. With that she ran up to her new bubble gum room. Jason never thought there would be a pink room in his penthouse.

Chapter 6:

The Loft:

"That Ric is such a psycho but don't worry because Jason will never left anything happen to you" Carly stated and Courtney just nodded she was scared, Ric and Alcazar was not a good combo but she had to be strong for Olivia.

"I know"

"Well lets not let him ruin our night we've got tons of ice cream I rented The Notebook and for me and Courtney I brought some Champagne.

"Your not gonna let me drink, allow me to remind you everyone drinks in Europe and I'm no light weight"

"I'm sure your not, but Jason would kill us" Courtney had went to the kitchen to get glasses

"How about one toast to my arrival and then water for me"

"Okay but just one" Courtney was shocked that she agreed but how bad could one toast hurt really be.

Well one toasted turned into two, which turned into two bottles between the 3 girls, simply put they were trashed.

"I had a great life with Jason and I gave it up for what...I'll tell you what nothing just an empty loft ohh and don't forget my friggin' principles" she laughed bitterly while waving her champagne glass in the air.

"How about you just come home? I miss you across the hall" Carly whined

"Yeah I'll just show up with a suitcase"

"Courtney we would have so much fun" Olivia really wanted Courtney and Jason to get back together and she hadn't even been there a week.

"I have an idea" Carly dashed over to the CD player and put on Sheryl Crow. In a matter of seconds all three girls were on there feet dancing and singing along to All I Wanna Do"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Courtney ran into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth

"Light weight" Olivia screamed and her and Carly both starting laughing.

A few minutes later Courtney came walking out of the bathroom.

"How you feeling Court"

"I'm okay I just can't believe the Olsen twin can drink more then me"

"Who you calling an Olsen twin?" Olivia actually got that a lot

"You Ashley" she said with a wink. Olivia tossed a pillow and it hit her right in the face.

"Your dead" Courtney came running towards Olivia.

"AHHH" they were now chasing each other around the loft.

Bam! Olivia went down like rock. "Oww my wrist ohh my god it hurts so much" she didn't even noticed her head was bleeding.

Carly ran to the door while Courtney sat with Olivia. "Marco get the car we have to get to General Hospital"

"Olivia no you have to stay awake" the cut on her head was really deep and she was losing a lot of blood.

General Hospital:

"You let her drink what were you thinking" Carly and Courtney sat in the waiting room while Jason paced the room and yelled at them. They felt like they were in the principal's office.

Courtney was the first to speak "Jason we are so sorry, we weren't thinking"

"Yeah Jase things just kind of got out of hand"

"Look I don't want to have this conversation right now but Brenda put Olivia in my care and I need you two I don't know anything about teenage girls but I need to be able to trust you, got it?" they both just nodded they felt really guilty Olivia had been here like 5 days and already she's in the hospital.

Doctor Jones came into the waiting room moments later.

Carly shot out of her chair "how is she Tony?"

"She'll be just fine. The cut on her head need stitches and her wrist had a minor fracture, she won't need a cast just a brace but were going to keep her overnight just to make sure her head is healing properly.

"Can I see her?" Jason had to see for himself that she was okay.

"She's asleep now but you can go in for a few minutes but make it quick. She's in room 212."

"Thanks Tony" once he was gone Jason turned to the girls "if you guys want to go home I understand"

"There's nowhere else we'd rather be" Courtney wasn't going anywhere; she knew Jason was blaming himself for this little incident.

"It's two o'clock in the morning just go it's okay I forgive the both of you"

Courtney turned to Carly totally ignoring Jason "I'll stay and you can go home fill Sonny in and I'll call you in the morning"

"Okay" Carly hugged Courtney and Jason

"Don't forget to call" she waved and was on her way. Normally she wouldn't have left but Olivia would understand. It's all part of Operation Lovebirds.

"You really don't have to stay"

"I want too" he couldn't even be mad at her.

"I'm gonna go see her I'll be right back"

"I'll be right here"

10 minutes later

Jason walked back to the waiting room after seeing that everything was really fine. She had a big cut over her right eye but it would heal quickly. Courtney was asleep just like he figured she would be. She couldn't stay awake to long after she drank. He sat beside her on the couch and moments later he was asleep, he hadn't planned on sleeping but with Courtney laying there next to him he felt really relaxed.

Chapter 7:

Olivia woke up to Jason and Courtney stares. Did he know she was drinking last night, she was definitely scared.

"Good morning" Courtney seemed happy so he probably didn't know

Olivia tried to sit up but grabbed her head "My head is killing me"

"Now is that the hangover of the head injury" Jason said rather sarcastically

"So I guess they told you but look Jason it wasn't their fault I convinced them so be mad at me" she didn't want Jason mad at Carly and Courtney especially Courtney.

"I'm not mad at them but you are grounded" he pointed at Olivia

"Jason don't punish her its not her fault" he just ignored her.

"One week"

"I'm so excited I've never been grounded" Jason and Courtney were shocked, she was actually being serious.

"I think it's the head injury Jase" Olivia just laughed

"I mean no one besides Brenda has ever cared enough to ground me and Brenda couldn't ground me because when I did something wrong she was probably doing it with me."

"Well that's going to change I have a responsibility to keep you safe so one week home, school, and then back home"

"School?" they had never discussed her going to school.

"Yes school your 16 years old you have to go to school. So Monday morning you and me will go to Port Charles HS and get you all signed up."

"Okay but for now can you just get the doctor my head is pounding"

"I'll get the doctor" Courtney offered

"Thanks" Jason didn't really want to leave her even though he knew she was fine.

"So did you and Courtney stay her all night?" she said while moving her eyebrows up and down.

"You have spent to much time with Carly"

"And I've also spent a lot of time with Courtney to know she still loves you"

"How about you just focus on you head problems"

"How about you try and come up with another line to change the subject because that one was weak"

"Lets make a deal here we change the subject and I won't ground you" he wasn't going to get into this especially because Courtney could walk in any minute.

"DEAL" she practically screamed

"Wait I thought you wanted to be grounded"

"I wanted someone to want to ground me but I didn't actually want to be grounded" she hoped that made sense. "get it?"

"I think so" he really was starting to enjoy being a "dad", he knew she didn't see him like that but he felt that way. Little did he know she was having the time of her life, she had Brenda for 5 years of her life as the mother we prayed for and now she hd the dad she dreamed of. Jason wasn't exactly what she expected; I mean no one dreams his or her dad to be in the mob but Jason just fits.

Doctor Jones told her she could leave once she signed the release forms and he gave her a prescription for her head because it was going to hurt for a few days.

Later that day after Olivia has been released

PH4:

"Carly told me about Ric and Alcazar, this ones up to you" Jason didn't know what to do, he didn't want Olivia to see him as the killer everyone else saw him as but he refused to let anything happen to her.

"Sonny I can't kill them I want to but I can't"

"I understand Jason"

"I never thought there would be a day when I would say this but I have responsibilities to Olivia now and I can't be the one to take out our enemies anymore Sonny. I will always protect you with my life but I don't want Olivia to see me as some cold hitman like everyone else in Port Charles.

"Jason you've done everything I've ever asked for you so now it's my turn if this is what you want you got it"

"I still want them warned and if they don't listen then their dead" Sonny just nodded, he didn't want to kill his brother but Ric was walking a thin line and Olivia was a young girl and shouldn't be touched by his business and he could care less about Alcazar.


	2. Chapter 8

A/N-I didn't mean to have the first 7 chapters in the first page so I'm sorry it was so long. Please Review! This is my my first fanfic so if anyone has an ideas they would really be appreciated -Jen

Chapter 8:

Monday Morning:

"Jason get up I have to get to school it starts in 20 minutes." She tried turning on the lights and pulling the blankets off but nothing was getting him out of bed. "Okay then I won't go to school. I'll get into the business with you and Sonny and become a professional hit woman. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

"Alright I'm getting up"

"Good. I'm giving you five minutes and we are not taking a limo so school, I don't need anymore attention, I figure walking in with you will be quite enough."

"Just tell Marco to get the truck ready" he was still half asleep, which was good for Olivia because he hadn't noticed what she was wearing. She got away with a skirt the other night and she knew it would not happen again.

"Okay" she didn't want to press her luck so she got out as soon as she could but not fast enough.

"By the way change. Now"

"Okay but if you're not ready in 3 minutes I'm changing back"

PCHS:

She looked up at the building and thought it looks just the ones you see in the movies. Huge brick building with kids scattered all over the front lawn. Her school back in France was a special international school so it was in the middle of the city in an office building. As soon as she got out of the car all the kids were staring at her and Jason. Most walked away as soon as they saw Jason, their parents had warned them he was a bad guy.

"Jason are you sure home schooling isn't an option?"

"No come on, it will be fine"

Principals Office:

"Well here's your schedule, homeroom will be ending momentarily so you can just go straight to your first class" the principal was shaking in her seat, Jason Morgan was in her office ,sitting across from her, she could just pass out.

"Thank you Ms. Fredericks" Olivia was also shaking she was starting a new school and didn't know one person.

"No problem and your locker is in the far hall number 432 and the teachers will give you all your needed books."

"Okay" she rose from her chair and Jason did the same. He put out his hand and thanked Ms. Fredericks.

Outside the Office:

"I'll be back at 2:30 to get you" she just nodded, "It will be fine"

"I know I'm just a little nervous, but you're right I'll be fine"

"I'm going to go, just relax okay?"

"Okay" she could tell this was going to be a long day. This wasn't freshmen year where everyone was new, she was junior people had developed cliques and she wasn't in them.

Math:

She walked into the classroom and clearly it had already begun. There were about 30 kids in the class and all eyes were on her.

"Welcome you must be Olivia, I'm Mr. Cole, why don't you take a seat right over there by the window" he seemed nice enough.

"Okay"

"See me after class and I'll give you all your books"

"Thank you" she took her seat, still being watched by every kid in the class.

Finally 40 minutes later the bell rang. She got her books and walked into the overly crowded hallways. This was like all her nightmares of the first day of school except she had clothes on in this one.

Meanwhile:

The Docks:

"Are you out of your mind Alcazar, you want to grab her while she's in school?" Ric wanted to kidnap Olivia-no doubt but getting her in school seemed impossible.

"Just listen Ric we get one of my guards to go in there and pretending to be one of Jason's guards and no one will ever know."

"You better hope this works Alcazar or we're both dead, I don't know about you but I got quite a warning from Morgan's thugs the other night"

"What are you scared?" Alcazar teased.

"Just get her and meet me at the warehouse" Ric walked up the stairs not knowing Courtney had heard everything they said. She tried to grab her cell phone but it was too late Alcazar had spotted her.

"Well look what we have here a little snoop" he shock his head mockingly

"You'll never get away with this. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Olivia"

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't have gotten involved but now that you have, my guess is Jason would be really upset if I got you and Olivia. What do you think about this?" she tried to run but he grabbed her and hit her on the head with his gun. He signaled his guards and told them to put her in the warehouse.

PCHS:

The loudspeaker turned on right in the middle of 5th period "Olivia Barrett please come to the office immediately" The teacher nodded for her to go.

She practically ran to the office what if it was Jason, what if he was hurt or shot. When she got to the office she saw a large Spanish man with Ms. Fredericks.

"Olivia hunny, this is Juan, Jason called and said that he would be picking you up, he told us Juan was one of his employees." Olivia figured he was probably a guard that she just hadn't noticed or met, she had only been there a week she couldn't be expected to know everyone.

"Did he say why?"

"I'll tell you in the car Olivia" Juan looked just like all the other guards, slicked hair and an expensive suit.

"Okay I'm just going to grab my books" she walked out of the office with Juan on her tail. She felt him get really close to her and then he put his hand over her mouth.

"We don't have time for books make one move and I'll shot you" she slowly nodded her head.


	3. Chapter 9

She could feel the gun on her back and prayed some one would come and save her. This has got to be a nightmare was all kept saying to herself. They walked quickly to the door and out to the huge black van.

The guard opened the back door and grabbed her hair. He spoke to her in a cold tone "Get in" she winched in pain.

Olivia try to listen to the guards in front of the car but she only got half sentences. She heard something about a warehouse and Jason and Sonny. Brenda had warned her of the danger but being kidnapped during 5th period English was not exactly expected. She could understand if she was at the docks. In about 15 minutes the van slowed to a stop.

The guard opened the backdoor and led her into a cabin.

"Where are we?" she finally found her voice and realized she probably shouldn't have said anything. The guard just stared at her.

"Just get in there" he opened a door a she walked in, she heard the door slam behind her."Ohh my God Courtney" she saw Courtney lying motionless on the floor with blood all over her head.

PH2:

Jason and Sonny were sitting in the living room discussing the Ric/Alcazar situation.

"They got their warning so I doubt they'll try anything" little did Sonny know is little sister and Olivia had already been kidnapped.

"Your probably right" Jason wasn't really convinced but Ric and Alcazar would have to be suicidal to got after Olivia after the warning they'd been given.

"I got to go I'll call you if anything comes up"

"Okay" Sonny left and Jason looked at the clock it was 2:10 so he grabbed his keys he had to get Olivia in 20 minutes.

PCHS: 2:45

Jason sat in his black SUV waiting for Olivia to come out, he tried not to worry and just keep telling himself she doesn't see me or she doesn't remember where I'm picking her up at. Finally he got out to find her. There weren't that many kids left inside the school. Soon he found himself running up and down each hall. She was no where in sight so he ran to the office to see if she was there.

When he finally got there he was frantic "Where is she?" he yelled to no one in particular. They all just looked up at him like he was crazy. Ms. Fredericks came out of her office to see what the yelling was about.

"Mr. Morgan what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Olivia where is she?"

"Mr. Morgan you called 2 hours ago and told us she was being picked up, Juan got her an our ago"

"What are you talking about, I never called you." His heart sank she was gone, they got her, he promised her she would be fine.

"Lets take this into my office Mr. Morgan" he followed her into her office.

"Tell me exactly what happened?" the urgency was evident in his voice.

"The office got a call from you saying Olivia was getting picked up by one of your employees because you needed her at home and an hour later a man showed up to pick her up and she went with him"

"Do you remember what this guy looked like?" Jason knew most of the guys that worked for Alcazar.

"Well actually he had a scar right in the middle of his right eyebrow but Mr. Morgan I don't understand if you didn't call then who did?"

"Don't worry about it, do you remember anything else about the guy?" he really didn't want to explain that a known arms dealer and a sick district attorney had kidnapped Olivia.

"He had a strong Spanish accent that's it, Mr. Morgan what is going on?"

"Nothing, thanks for your help" he left before she could even respond. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Meet me at the penthouse in 10 minutes"

Cabin:

Courtney had woken up about a half hour ago and her and Olivia were comforting each other.

"How could I have been so stupid? I had never seen the guy before and Jason wouldn't send someone I don't know to pick me up" they had both just finished crying and were in the processing of composing themselves.

"Hey its not your fault, look at me you would think I would have learned not to ease drop or walk on the docks alone but here I am in some random cabin being used for leverage again"

"Its just Brenda warned me about Jason's life but I guess a part of me always believed it couldn't be that bad"

"Look when Jason and I got married I believed the same thing, that it was just a job but along the line it becomes reality"

"I know but Jason doesn't seem like the guy people say he is"

"He isn't that cold, unfeeling hitman, in fact he's the exact opposite. He's loving, passionate, caring, giving, intelligent, and hot" they both laughed at the last part.

"You still love him don't you?"

"I'll always love him but sometimes love isn't enough"

"Bullshit" Courtney shot her head up.

"What?"

"I said bullshit, God.. Courtney you only live once, live it to the fullest if you love Jason then be with him stop making excuses." She was yelling at this point. "You shouldn't die with any regrets look at my mom when she got that cancer she wished everyday that she had gone back to Port Charles and said the things she wanted to say to the people she loved but she'll never be able to. So stop being an ass, you obviously broke up with Jax for a reason and my guess is the reason is a gorgeous man with blue eyes who loves you just as much as you love him" she was starting to calm down but was still standing over Courtney.

"It's not that simple"

"Why?" Courtney said nothing "yeah that's what I thought, you got nothing" just then the door opened and Courtney got up and stood in front of Olivia.

"Hello ladies, thanks for joining us" Ric and Alcazar both walked in.

"Shut up Ric, you'll never get away with this"

"You see but we will because we have two very valuable things to Sonny"

"I thought you'd given up your vendetta but I guess you'll be a sicko forever" Courtney was scared but refused to let them get the best of her.

"I would have left Sonny alone but he took Kristina away from me. Alexis, Kristina, and I would have been a family"

"Courtney your brother needs to learn he can't have everything" Alcazar finally spoke.

"Why do you need me and Olivia then?"

"That's simple we cant just kill Sonny because we'll end up in jail but if he kills himself then we have nothing to worry about" a sick smile appeared alone Alcazar's face.

"Why would sonny kill himself?" Courtney was lost Sonny had a wife and two sons to live for.

"Because if he doesn't then you and Olivia die!"


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Olivia had enough if she was going to die she was going down fighting. If Brenda taught her anything it was fight. She stepped out from behind Courtney before Courtney could stop her.

"That really sounds like a great plan but can you just fill me in on what happens when it doesn't work. My guess is Sonny kills you but don't worry it will be a slow and extremely painful death." She said with a giant smile on her face. The two men were shocked this teenager was staring them dead in the eye and telling them they were going to die.

"You my dear are so unbelievably wrong. We decided to put a time limit on this plan. If Sonny isn't dead in 24 hours your dead either way Sonny losses. This time he just decides is he going to loss his life or his families." Alcazar stated matter of factly.

"Well at least I gave you a heads up I guess I have some peace about you dieing though because you're going straight to hell along with your sick brother Luis." As soon as she said that the back of Alcazar's hand met Olivia's face. It hurt like hell but she didn't take her eyes of him for one second.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother ever again." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"I think we're going to go give Sonny a call" Ric left and Courtney embraced Olivia.

"Are you okay?" Courtney pulled back and started examining her face. It was getting redder by the second and it would definitely be a bruise in a few hours.

"I'm fine, Courtney we have to get out of her and I have just the plan"

PH4:

"Alcazar sent one of his guards to pick up Olivia from school pretending he worked for us." Jason had just finished explaining to Sonny exactly what happened.

"Where you able to find out who the guard was?"

"Yeah Miguel Rodriguez, you remember him he has the scar down his eyebrow, he's worked for Alcazar since he came to Port Charles." Sonny nodded "I think once we find him threaten his family or something he'll talk."

"I'll get some men on it" this time Jason just nodded. "Remember man this isn't your fault"

"Yes it is, I should have given her some more warnings about the business and staying safe and she wouldn't have gone with him" he walked to the couch and put his head in his hands "I made a promise to Brenda I would protect her and already she's been in the hospital and kidnapped. Sonny it's been a week maybe I should call Robin and send her back"

Sonny sat across from him "Jason, I was pissed that Brenda left her daughter to you and not me but I see why she did. I know I can't make this promise but I'm going to. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." As if on queue the phone rang.

"Morgan"

"Mr. Morgan not exactly the man I was looking for but you'll do" Alcazar spoke smugly into the phone,

"Alcazar I swear to God you lay one hand on her and I'll kill you" Sonny walked over to the phone to see if he could hear anything.

"Your not in the position to be making threats Mr. Morgan now if you could please put Sonny on" Jason handed Sonny the phone.

"Corinthos"

"I'm going to cut to the chase, you know we have Olivia but just for kicks we added someone else to the party."

"Who? I know it isn't my wife or my kids" Sonny was definitely not prepared for what Alcazar was going to say.

"Your sister!" Sonny's eyes widened and Jason mouthed who. "I know you would do anything for your family so here's your chase to prove it"

"What do you want territory? For me to ship your drugs?" Sonny still didn't tell Jason the other person was Courtney.

"Nope even better, I hate you, your brother hates you, and we both want you dead but we can't kill because then we'll end up in jail. So you have 24 hours to take your own life otherwise Courtney and Olivia are dead." Sonny couldn't even respond Alcazar had already hung up.

Cabin:

"What kind of plan?" this girl was mini Carly- the shopping, trying to get her and Jason back together, and now a plan.

"Okay all the guards have guns, so we get one into our room knock him out grab his gun and get the hell out of her, we might have to get another guard because we'll need two guns."

"Yeah great plan- NOT!!"

"I know I don't have all the details but it could work, getting here only took 15 minutes so we're still in Port Charles and plus we can take the guards cell and call Jason"

"Absolutely not we could get shot on your way out or worse"

"Fine you can stay here but I'm getting out"

"This will never work"

"Yes it will because they know if we're dead then we're no use so this can work. Courtney we have to fight"

"If we can get all the details sorted out, then maybe I'll consider it"

PH4:

"Sonny who else do they have?" Sonny just sat there in shock.

"They have Courtney" Jason's slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Damn it, how did they get Courtney?"

"I don't know but you'll never guess what their demand is"

"Drugs?" Jason didn't really want to play the guessing game.

"Not even close, either I kill myself in 24 hours or they kill the girls" Jason didn't even know how to respond to that. "Look I promised I would do anything to get her back if we cant get them back soon I'm going to do it"

"We'll find them, they couldn't have left Port Charles because then they wouldn't know if you were dead" Jason cell phone rang while he was talking.

"Morgan"

"Mr. Morgan we found the guard you were looking for" it was Max; Sonny had sent him to find Rodriguez.

"Good work. Where is he?"

"We have him at the safe house on Elm st. We also did a background check and this man has a huge family in Venezuela."

"We'll be there in 10 minutes" he hung and turned to Sonny "they got Rodriguez, lets just hope he'll talk"

Cabin:

"Okay so we have about an hour until the guard comes in with dinner so I'll lay beside the bed pretending to be hurt" Courtney nodded. "They you'll come up behind and him and hit him in the head with this log. Can you handle that?" she said sarcastically.

"Of course, now I don't wanna be a jinx but this might just actually work"

"I hope so, but as soon as we knock him out we call Jason, hopefully he can trace the call and come get us"

"God I hope this works" they gave each other a tight hug.

"Courtney when we get out of here make me a promise you'll at least consider a reconciliation with the one and only man you love" Courtney put her hands on her hips.

"This is what your worried about right now" she let out a slight giggle.

"Yes now say you'll consider it"

"I'll consider it"

Safe house:

"Look Rodriguez you have two options you can tell us were the girls are stashed or we can kill you and your family" Jason held the gun to his head. He wouldn't actually go after this guys family but Rodriguez didn't know that.

"How do I know you won't kill me anyway?"

"You don't really have a choice do you" Sonny was standing over the man ready to explode.

"I don't know where they are" Sonny had enough he grabbed the man by the neck.

"You have one minute to tell me where they are otherwise I slowly kill you and then your family. I heard your wife is beautiful"

"Okay, okay, they're in a cabin about 5 minutes out of Port Charles." The man could barely speak. "155 Cranberry St" Sonny threw the man on the floor.

"If this information is false, I promise you, I'll torture you for days." Sonny and Jason exited the room.

"I think he was actually being honest"

"Me too...now lets go get my sister and Olivia back"

"I'll get the men prepared."


	5. Chapter 11

(A/N this chapter is short but I am putting two on today. Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews!)

Chapter 11

Cabin:

"Okay I think we're all set, the guard should be here any minute" Olivia sat by the side of the bed and Courtney stood behind the door.

"Olivia what if this doesn't work maybe we should just wait for Jason and Sonny." Courtney was about to have a heart attack while Olivia was as cool as a cumber.

"Court this will work just chill out" not even two seconds later they heard a hand on the doorknob. Olivia gave Courtney a reassuring smile before she turned on the theatrics.

"OWW..Ohh my God, my leg. It hurts so much Oww."

"What happened?" The guard ran to her side. Courtney knew it was now or never. She raised the log and hit the guard square in the back of the head. He was out cold.

"Court grab the gun" she reached into the back of his pants and grabbed his gun, then grabbed his cell from his pocket.

Van:

We'll have men surrounding the building while me, you, Max, and Marco search the house"

"Sounds good. We have someone trailing Alcazar so we know he isn't here so my guess is we'll only have to deal with Ric."

"Sonny do you think that you'll be able to take him out?" Jason was worried Sonny would just let him go again.

"I'll do what I have to do." Jason nodded he wasn't completely convinced but he didn't have time to worry about this. Moments later the van slowed to a stop in front of a small cabin. About 16 men got out of two vans.

Inside:

"Jason's phone isn't on"

"Courtney he told me he'd always have his cell you must have called the wrong number" Olivia couldn't believe this was the part of the plan that wasn't working. Calling Jason was the sure thing.

"Okay I've got a plan now, I'm gonna call another guard in here to get another gun. Then we'll just climb out the nearest window. You won't have to shoot it I just want us both to be armed"

"Yeah I can't handle it" but her head was screaming another thing. A gun? She had never even seen a real gun until a few days ago when she was going though the desk downstairs.

Courtney didn't even have to call a guard; a rather short Spanish man appeared at the door. He didn't even notice the gun in Courtney's hand.

"Ralph what is taking you so long?" he finally noticed him lying on the floor "what did you two do?" Courtney pulled the gun out and pointed it directly at the guard.

"Put your gun on the floor and kick it over here or I promise I'll shoot you" Courtney stepped in front of Olivia as the man placed his weapon on the floor. Courtney picked it up and handed it to Olivia. The cold metal sent a chill down her spine. "Olivia grab that guards keys" she pointed to the guard on the floor.

"I got them" she held them up for Courtney to see.

"Okay let's go" Courtney kept her gun pointed at the guard. Once they were outside she locked the door. "Listen there are definitely more guards so just stay behind me. Okay?" she whispered.

"Courtney I can't do this" her calm exterior was fading; the tears were building up in her eyes.

"Look at me Olivia, I know you can do this, this was your plan and I promise I won't let anything happen to you" she gave the girl a quick hug then grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs. She stopped to listen to the guards.

"Morgan and Corinthos are here boss. What should we do?" Ric was terrified, how had they found them.

"Olivia did you hear that?" Olivia just stared. "Jason and Sonny are here"

"Ohh my god" she said a bit to loudly. Courtney put her hand over Olivia's mouth hoping no one had heard her but no luck. Two guards came charging up the stairs.

"Take one more move and I'll shoot" Courtney lifted her gun to the two guards. She signaled Olivia to do the same. She lifted her gun while shaking like a leaf. "Let us pass" the guards moved and the girls slowly walked down the stairs.

Ric appeared at the bottom on the steps gun cocked. "Ric put the gun down"

"Why should I? Sonny's here so I'm going to die anyway I might as well shoot the two of you. I have nothing to lose" Ric lifted his gun to Olivia. "I'll think she should be the first to go" He gave Courtney a sly smile. Ric turned the safety off and started to the pull the trigger.

"Ric you don't have to do this just out your gun down. I won't let Jason and Sonny kill you." Courtney could not bring herself to pull the trigger. She didn't know if she could deal with the guilt of killing someone.

"I don't think so. Sonny and Jason will kill me so I hope you enjoyed life Miss Barrett" Before Courtney could respond a shot rang out though the house.

"Ohh my God"


	6. Chapter 12

Ric fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. "Jason thank God." Courtney ran into his arms.

"Courtney I was so worried." He kissed her forehead. Sonny and the men came running into the hallway.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonny gave his sister a quick hug. Then turned his attention to Olivia. She was just standing there with the gun at her side. Jason and Courtney were so wrapped up in themselves they had forgotten about her.

"Olivia are you okay?" Jason stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She just stared at him. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Yeah..umm sure I'm alright" she was lying; the tears were coming any second now. Jason knew she was lying, he pulled he into a tight hug. That's when she let it out. "Jason I was so scared. He was going to shoot me. If you hadn't been here he would have killed me and Courtney" Jason felt her tears on his shirt, she was sobbing.

"It's okay I'm here and I'm going to take you home" she nodded her head. He picked up her petite body and they all walked out to the car. Courtney was in awe of Jason. He had only known Olivia a week and you would have thought he was her father.

Sonny pulled Max aside "Clean this place up"

"Yes sir"

Jason held Olivia the whole way home while Courtney stroked her hair and gave her a few reassuring words. They looked like a family the protective father, the loving mother, and their scared daughter.

"Olivia you were so brave." Courtney was truly amazed with the young girl in front of her. These few hours had been hell and this was her first breakdown besides the minor one her and Courtney had earlier.

"So were you" she mumbled.

"You both were" Jason was so proud of the two girls.

Sonny quickly agreed. "Definitely"

Harborview Towers:

"I'm going fill Carly in on everything. She going to be pissed we didn't tell her." Jason nodded. He knew Carly would go nuts. Odds are she'd be at his penthouse once Sonny told her. "Courtney you're going to stay at my place right?"

"Sure" she wished she could stay at Jason's.

"No wait.. Jason can Courtney stay with us please? I really need her" she did want Courtney to stay but mostly because Courtney had a promise to keep.

"If she wants to" Jason wanted to ask Courtney to stay but thought it would be weird.

"Of course"

"Okay well that's settled, I'll see you guys later. Jason we'll discuss this tomorrow"

"Yeah" Sonny gave the girls tight hugs then went home.

PH2: 

"You guys hungry?" it was about 7 o'clock and they hadn't eaten all day.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Chinese please" Olivia had Chinese 4 out of the 7 nights she was in Port Charles.

"Again?" she shook her head quickly. "The usual?" he received the same nod. "What about you Courtney, still like the Sesame Chicken?"

"Yeah" she enjoyed knowing Jason still remembered her favorite. She watched him call the Restaurant.

"I programmed it as speed dial 7" Courtney laughed at Olivia's comment.

"Number 4 is Kelly's and 5 is Al's Pizza" both girls laughed hysterically. Jason hung up and was confused as to what could have Courtney and Olivia laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?"

"You" Olivia pointed at him.

"Me?" this caused both girls to laugh harder.

Courtney noticed how lost he was so she figured she'd explain "We were just discussing the speed dials on the phone, how like everyone is a take out place."

"So basically you were laughing because I can't cook"

"Yep!" Olivia was finally composing herself when she heard a pounding on the door.

"Open this door" Carly was screaming she needed to see her best friend and her new best friend. Jason opened it and Carly ran directly to the girls.

"Are you two okay? Sonny told me what happened. Just give my hug" both girls hugged Carly.

"Carly were okay. Stop worrying" Courtney didn't want to get back into this; Olivia was now in a good mood considering the day she had.

"I will not stop worrying. Those two men are nuts. All I have to say is Thank God; one down one to go"

"Carly can we please not talk about this today. How about you come back for breakfast or we'll go to Kelly's" Olivia just wasn't ready to talk about this.

"Okay but I love you guys. So give me one more hug" They joined for a group hug. Afterwards she walked to the door where Jason was standing

"Hey Jase.. I didn't even see you. Did you just get down here?" both girls couldn't help but giggle.

"Carly I let you in"

"Opps I didn't even notice. Sorry" she gave him hug and walked out.

"So I'm going to change my clothes Courtney do want me to get you some PJ's?" Olivia wanted to give them so alone time.

"Thanks that would be great" She walked up the stairs after hearing Courtney's response.

"Courtney I know you probably don't want to talk about today and I understand but I just want to thank you for trying to get her out of there"

"Jason it wasn't my plan, us getting out was all Olivia"

"What?" he was shocked, he just figured Courtney came up with the plan.

"Yeah Jason she was so brave, she told me her plan and it would have worked but we got a little loud on the steps and that's when Ric stopped us"

"Wow so what was the plan?"

"I'll let Olivia explain. It was her plan."

"Okay but listen I'm really glad your okay. I was so scared when Sonny told me they had you too."

"Jason I'm okay" she put her hand on his cheek and he put his over it. They both scared into each other's eyes. Their faces were inching closer and closer.

"Courtney I don't know if these will fit but" Courtney and Jason jumped back as soon as they heard Olivia. "Opps don't even look at me I'm going back upstairs" she kicked herself for messing up their moment. She ran upstairs before they could protest.

"So where were we?" Jason grabbed Courtney's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Neither wanted this moment to end. A few seconds later they pulled apart. They stood there breathing heavy and foreheads touching.

"Jason I've missed you so much" he kissed her forehead and led her to the couch. He sat across from her on the couch. Neither noticed Olivia hiding on the stairs with the phone in her hands.

"Carly yeah they kissed" she whispered into phone.

"Courtney I want us to try again. Today made me realize I need you in my life. The last year and a half without you has killed me." Courtney's eyes were starting to water.

"Jason I want to try again too but we have to go slow because I want this to work. Okay?"

"Whatever you want" they kissed again this time more passionate then before if that was even possible.

"YESS!!" they both looked up to see Olivia jumping out and down and talking into the phone. "Carly they're getting back together." Jason got up off the couch and walked to the steps.

"Is there a problem Jason?" she asked innocently.

"Gimme the phone" she handed him the phone. "Bye Carly" and with that he hung up.

"So is the Chinese here? I'm just starved" she said while rubbing her stomach and clearly trying to change the subject.

"What did I tell you about ease dropping" he tried to sound as serious as possible.

"I don't remember" she shrugged her shoulders and putting her hands in the air.

"How I about I refresh your memory" he ran to the platform of the steps and grabbed Olivia. She was hysterically laughing. Jason threw her over his shoulder. He started to walk down the stairs. Courtney was sitting on the couch laughing. "Are you sure you can't remember?"

She was laughing so hard she couldn't even answer. He put her down next to Courtney and they both started tickling her. "Okay, okay I remember. I remember"

"I knew it would come to you"

"But seriously Jason you have me to thank for this. Normally I don't like to brag but this reconciliation all me."

"And how is that?" he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

"Well it all started out with Operation Lovebirds" Courtney laughed and Jason just shook his head. "Carly helped with that one"

"Why am I not surprised"

"Then the little accident at Courtney's made you to spend the night together at the hospital."

"Ohh so that night you got drunk and fell for so me and Courtney could get back together"

"You know what mean now if you'll stop interrupting I'll continue. Then I gave Courtney my 'you only live once' speech and then she promised she'd consider a reconciliation. So the thank you's can start any second now"

"Thank you so much what would we do with out you" Courtney praised her sarcastically.

"One day the thank you's will come"

"I wouldn't bet on it" Jason earned himself a playful slap for that comment.

There was then a knock on the door.

"I'll get it..It's probably Will anyway" Courtney looked confused.

"Whose Will?" she whispered to Jason.

"You'll see"

Olivia opened the door and the Chinese food deliveryman was there. "Hey Will. How much do we owe you?" Courtney couldn't help but laugh; Olivia knew the delivery by name.

"$18.90" she handed him the money and took the bag of food

"Thanks Will. See you soon"


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

(It's been like two weeks since the kidnapping. Olivia has gotten settled into school and has made a few friends.)

PH2:

Olivia was sitting on the couch watching TV, while Jason sat at the desk looking over some shipment papers.

"No what are you thinking don't kiss him" Jason had gotten used to Olivia talking to the T.V. but never really understood why she did it. "Ohh come on hit him"

"What are you watching?" Jason couldn't take it she was practically screaming.

"The O.C."

The what?" Jason didn't watch much television so for all he knew The O.C. was a nature show.

"You've never heard of The O.C.?" she made it sound like he had never heard of the sun.

"No"

"Get over here" he walked towards the couch and sat down. "The O.C. stands for Orange County. It's basically about the lives of rich kids. It's awesome." Jason couldn't believe he was watching this but at the same time he enjoyed himself.

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door, neither wanted to get up for fear of missing something good.

"Come in" Jason yelled. Courtney walked in and saw Olivia and Jason stuck to the TV.

"What are you watching?"

They both answered with a "SHHH" Courtney took the hint; she just sat down beside Jason. Within moments she recognized the show.

"Jason you like The O.C.?" she was shocked to say the least.

"I just started watching it and if you keep talking I'm going to kick you out" he said only half joking. Both girls started giggling. "I'll kick you both out," this just made them laugh even harder.

After the show Olivia went upstairs to do her homework. Courtney and Jason were playing a game of pool.

"I got one in!!" they had been playing for a half hour and Courtney hadn't gotten one ball in.

"You hit my ball in"

"Your just jealous of my skills"

"Or lack of" Before she could hit him he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" they started kissing again both wanted it to escalade into Courtney staying the night but they couldn't because Olivia was right down the hall.

Courtney reluctantly pulled away "I should go".

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay we'll get lunch or something" she walked to the door and with one more kiss she was gone. Jason sat on the couch ready to go to sleep it had been a long day. A few moments later Olivia came bouncing down the stairs.

"Jason is it okay if I sleep over Natalie's tomorrow?"

"Sure" Natalie Davenport was Olivia's new best friend, they met while trying out for soccer and they had been inseparable ever since. She was the complete opposite of Olivia looks wise but they were both beautiful girls.

"Thanks Jase" Olivia ran back up the steps and Jason was left there to think. He planned out a whole date for him and Courtney. Then they would come back here and finally have the whole penthouse to themselves.


	8. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 14:

Natalie's House:

Olivia walked up the Natalie's house if you could even call it that. Her father owned the one of the biggest construction companies in New York and her mother was an architect. Her house was just as big as the Quartermaine Mansion.

"Liv'z what's up?" Natalie opened the huge frontdoor.

"Nothing" she responded as she walked in.

"So have you thought anymore about the party?" there was a huge end of the football season party tonight and Natalie and Olivia were dieing to go. Olivia knew Jason would never let her go.

"Natalie I really want to but Jason would kill me" they had just enter Natalie's room.

"He would never have to know. Come on we'll be home by 1 and my parents won't even notice we're gone." She was practically begging.

"Okay lets do it"

PH2:

Courtney had just arrived and to her surprise Jason had cooked a candle light dinner.

"So what are we having?"

"It's a surprise"

"What kind of surprise?" Courtney loved the idea of surprises but hated to be surprised. She just had to know.

"Well dinner's ready now so I might as well tell you. We're having..." he paused like they do on game shows when they announce the winner. "Chicken pot pie"

"That's a great surprise" she gave him a quick kiss and they both sat down and ate their dinner.

After her first bite she realized Jason had actually made the dinner not just ordered and pretended he made it like she figured he did.

"So how is it?" she didn't have the heart to tell him it tasted like road kill but a little worse.

"Great" she even added a little thumbs up.

"I knew you'd love it"

"Jason this dinner is really good but if I recall the last time we had chicken pot pie we didn't finish it" she got up from her chair and sat on his lap and starting kissing him passionately. She could not eat another bite of the dinner and plus even if it was good she'd rather make love to Jason then eat.

He scooped her up in his arms still kissing her "Olivia is sleeping at a friends"

"Thank God. Lets take this up stairs"

Natalie's House:

Both girls stood in front of the mirror and made sure they looked fabulous.

"Now I don't mean to be conceited but we look hot!" Olivia had known Natalie for 2 weeks and one thing she learned was Natalie always spoke what was on her mind. Both girls had on low-rise jeans with a cute graphic tee and a hoodie.

"I must agree" Olivia's long blonde hair was waved and she had just enough make up on. Her shirt read 'Dirrty Blonde'. Jason had told her to return it but she just hid it in she underwear drawer.

"Now we sneak out the kitchen door and out the service entrance"

"Okay perfect cause Max is staking out the front gate"

"I'm so excited. This is gonna be so much fun" both girls grabbed their purses and quietly creep down the halls.

Park:

They had just arrived at the spot in the park that all the kids called 'The Pond'. It was basically an open field where the pond was. Kids were everywhere most of which Olivia didn't even recognize.

"Lets go say hi to the girls" the PCHS girl's soccer team was one of the best in the state and not only were they were the best they were like a family. The season didn't even start until the spring and they were already training everyday. On their way over Olivia felt someone bump into her.

"What the hell" she turned around and not to her surprise Megan Keller stood in front of her. Megan hated Olivia because she took her spot on the soccer team.

"The little mob princess showed up. Did you bring a gun?"

"Yeah, a 9 millimeter" she said sarcastically "and if you don't watch your back you might just get shot in the ass"

"That's so cute, is Jason teaching you how to be a cold-blooded killer cause we all know he has that one perfected" Olivia had enough before Megan could even react Olivia had punched in the face. Her nose was bleeding but she wasn't giving up.

"You bitch" she pushed Olivia to the ground and after one hard slap Olivia took control. In no time it had turned into an all out brawl. There was punching, slapping, scratching, kicking, and don't forget hair pulling. Kids surrounded them screaming fight.

After a few moments they were pulled off of each other. More accurately Olivia was pulled off Megan. She had clearly won the fight.

"If you ever talk about Jason again I will do much worse" Olivia wasn't exactly bruise free- the side of her face was cut from Megan's ring, a black eye was starting to form from the only punch she got in, and she had scratches everywhere. But Megan was much worse she was crying something Olivia refused to do not matter how much she washurt.

"Come on Liv'z, lets get out of here" Natalie grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her out of the park. On their way out they would hear kids talking. Olivia was pleased because they were saying things like 'Damn that girl is hot and she can fight' or "Finally someone put Megan in her place'. But in the back of her head she could only imagine what Jason was going to say or rather yell.

PH2:

Courtney and Jason lay in bed just holding each other praying this moment would never end. Jason started to get up and Courtney pulled him back down.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I was going to bring up our dinner after that I figured you'd be hungry I know I am" Courtney raked her brain for an excuse to get out of eating. She could only think of one thing.

"I'm only hungry for one thing" she grabbed his face and began kissing him and like that they were back to working up an appetite.


	9. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Next Morning:

Jason tried to get out of bed without waking Courtney. She looked so peaceful. He was almost at the door when BAM his big toe ran right into the dresser.

"Damn it" he screamed

"What happened?" Courtney shot up.

"I stubbed my toe" he stated clearly embarrassed.

"Jason you screamed like a girl" she said in between giggles.

"Your really funny" he said sarcastically.

"I know and now that you have woken my up I'll assume your making me breakfast."

"You know what they say about assuming!" he joked

"I'll choose to ignore that comment and I'll have eggs. Thanks!" she said while walking into the bathroom.

It was almost twelve when Olivia got home. She decided to just come clean about going out last night because she couldn't lie to Jason and he wouldn't believe that their pillow fight got out of hand.

"Jason I'm home" she shouted while putting her duffle bag by the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen" she very slowly walked in to the kitchen. Courtney was the first to notice her.

"Ohh my god…Olivia what happened?" Jason turned away from the stove when he heard Courtney speak. As soon as he saw her face he thought it was one of his enemies using Olivia as a message.

"Did you see who did this do you? Was it one of my enemies?" Olivia felt really guilty Jason thought this was his fault.

"Jason it's not what you think" she looked down unable to look either of them in the eye.

"You can tell me, whatever they said to you I'll protect you"

"Jason I got into a fight" she still wasn't looking at them.

"With Natalie?" This was the only explanation he could think of because she was supposed to be at Natalie's all night.

"If by Natalie you mean Megan Keller then yes is was definitely Natalie" she always tried to make a joke when she was nervous.

"Is that the Megan you and Natalie are always talking about?" Courtney was usually the one who brought them home from school and to the foundation for work so she got all the gossip.

"Yeah, look just lemme just explain everything. Then you can yell all you want and trust me your gonna yell" Jason stayed quiet to let her finish "Every year there is an end of the football season party and Natalie and I really wanted to go so we snuck out and went. Megan pushed me and said somethings she shouldn't have and I couldn't help myself. Next thing you know were full on fighting." Jason clenched his fists not because he was mad but because she was reckless.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Are you trying to repeat what happened two weeks ago?" he was trying to keep his voice down. "There is a reason for the rules Olivia and if you can't follow them then you won't go out at all"

"I don't go out anyway I'm like a hermit" her teenage attitude coming out with every word. "I get that I have to have a guard but Jason I want to have a life"

"Then maybe you should think before you do things like sneaking out and getting into fights"

"Ohh right because if I had asked you if I could go you would have let me."

"This is the life we live you cannot go out without a guard and you broke that rule so your in for the next two weeks School-Work-Home."

"Sounds like my life anyway" she walked out the doorway and stomped up the steps.

"I'm going to talk to her Jason" he shook his head and went back to the stove. This was his first fight with Olivia and it was tearing him up inside. He wanted to have a great father-daughter relantionship with Olivia.

Olivia's Room:

"Olivia can I come in?" Courtney gently knocked on the door. Her, Olivia, and Carly had gotten really close over the past three weeks. They didn't treat Olivia like a little girl but rather a young woman.

"Yeah" Olivia was laying on her stomach with her face in her pillow.

"Sweetie you wanna talk about it" She slowly rose from the bed and sat with her legs dangling over her huge bed.

"I really love being here with Jason but sometimes I just want to be able to go out without a guard." Courtney took a seat next to Olivia "And last night the opportunity arose and I couldn't pass it up. This was going to the party of the year and I really wanted to go."

"You think I don't understand. I hate being followed 24/7 but as much as I hate it I love Jason a million times more"

"But Courtney you're a grown woman and if Max goes out somewhere with you for all anyone knows he could be your husband but when he goes out with me everyone assumes he's like my dad or babysitter. "

"Point well taken maybe we could talk to Jason about a younger guard but you might want to apologize and do a little sucking up first."

"I'll think about it…. but Court you would have been so proud of me, I kicked that girls ass. Those kick boxing moves worked like a charm"

"Olivia those moves were for emergencies only not just to hit someone because you don't like them"

"It was an emergency and I didn't have any intention of hitting her until she started talking about Jason, then I let her have it"

"What did she say?" Olivia gave Courtney the run though of the whole night. When she finished Courtney gave Olivia a big hug and went back downstairs.

Kitchen:

"What did she say?" Before Courtney was even though the door he asked. He thought for sure Olivia hated him.

"Nothing important except she got in the fight because she was defending you which I think is adorable"

"What do you mean she was defending me?" Courtney repeated everything that Olivia told her.

"Not that I think she should be getting into fights but I guess I'm kind of flattered"

"You should be flattered Jase…that girl loves you and your like a dad to her" Jason wouldn't have gone that far.

"I doubt it after that fight she probably hates me"

"Jason I got into fights with my Mom all the time when I was a teenager that's what kids and parents do they fight and disagree but they never hate each other. Trust me."

"I do trust you" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly but then if turned into something else much quicker. Courtney pulled away much to Jason's dismay.

"I have to ask you something"

"Anything?" he was still holding her around the waist.

"I kind of told Olivia that you would try and get her a younger guard because then she can out like a regular girl but still be protected. Would you even consider it?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

Spoiler:The new guard is HOT HOT HOT!!

(A/N: sry it took like forever to update--computer problems. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Please Review!)


	10. Chapter 16

(I just wanted to run thought the ages-Michael is 10, Morgan is just 3, Kristina is 4 and Lila just turned 1)

Chapter 16:

PH2:

Jason had just finished a long meeting with Marco. Apparently Marco's nephew had been trying to get deeper into the business for about a year. He did a few 'errands' for a family in California. He was 19, had great aim and was an excellent fighter. Most importantly he understand loyalty.

"Hey Jase" Jason and Olivia had basically made up since their first fight 3 days ago.

"Hey..I have to talk to you about something important" she slowly walked over to the desk.

"What's up?"

"I found you a new guard. He's coming in tomorrow from Los Angeles." She looked at him apprehensively.

"What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?" the questions were coming out a mile a minute.

"His name is Robbie, he's 19, and it doesn't matter what he looks like." Jason made a mental note to make sure this guy knew he couldn't get involved with Olivia.

"What time is he coming over?" she had to make sure she looked gorgeous; she had to have this guard eating out of the palm of her hand ASAP.

"You won't meet him until I give him the run though of how things work around here and I make sure he's qualified. So maybe he'll be by on Thursday."

"K and by the way Jason I really want to thank you for doing this for me" she gave him a big hug.

"No problem"

"Well I have to go across the hall because Carly asked me to baby sit Morgan so her, Sonny, and Michael could get a Christmas tree. I can not believe Christmas is in 3 weeks." Every time someone mentioned Christmas her whole face would light up. It was her favorite holiday. "We have to get a tree soon and decorations. I just love Christmas!"

"How about me, you, and Courtney go tomorrow night for the tree?"

"I hate being the third wheel but because it's Christmas I won't complain" that was the joke between Olivia, Jason, and Courtney whenever the three of them would go out she was the third wheel.

"Good cause your like your mother when you complain" Olivia loved it when Jason would compare her to Brenda even though it was an insult to him.

"Thank you. I'll be back in like two hours"

"Bye…wait should I get dinner or are you gonna eat those nasty pizza's?"

"I'll probably have a pizza but can you get me a cheeseburger too cause I'll be hungry when I get home"

"One day that metabolism will catch up with you"

"And until that day I'm going to eat as much as I possibly can" She couldn't weigh more then 115 lbs and she was 5'9". Brenda tried to convince her to become a model but Olivia would rather play soccer. She was awesome and by far the best girl on the PCHS team and maybe even the state.

"Whatever I'll see you later"

PH4:

"Hey Michael" he was the only one in the living room when she got into the penthouse.

"Livvie thank God you're here." Both Michael and Morgan called her Livvie. She never told anyone but her brother used to call her Livvie. Olivia tried not to think of her brother because it would make her cry. She was bought out of her thoughts by Michael screaming up the steps.

"Mom. Dad…Livvie's here lets go"

"We're coming" Carly yelled back. Sonny was on his way down as Carly spoke.

"Daddy lets go!!"

"We are and Olivia how are you today?"

"Fabulous as usual" Sonny and Olivia had also gotten really close. He knew Brenda better then anyone and she loved hearing about their past. Her and Jax had gone out to dinner twice but she could sense how hard it was for him to be around her.

"Okay lets go!" Carly walked down the stairs followed by a bouncing Morgan.

"Livvie" Morgan adored Olivia. He jumped into her arms and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Superman" that was her nickname for him because he loved it when she would spin him the air.

"We're gonna get going. Bye Morgan" Carly kissed him on the top of the head and waved bye to Olivia.

"By the way Sonny… it's the holiday season so by babysitting rates have increase by 65"

"For that much you can keep the kid," they always kidded about home much he paid her.

"Come on Dad lets go!"

"Bye guys… have fun and Michael get the biggest one"

"I will bye" he ran out the door followed by Sonny and Carly.

"So Superman what do you want for dinner? Pizza and ice cream?" he nodded his head joyfully "okay but don't tell Dad!"

About 2 hours later Olivia marched into the Penthouse. Jason was playing pool and drinking a beer. She was beat; Morgan was bouncing off the walls after he had the ice cream. But it was worth it Sonny gave her fifty dollars. She had just enough money for the gifts she was getting for everyone. Her and Natalie decided they would have a day at the spa and that would be their gifts to one and another.

"Rough night" Jason commented as Olivia plopped onto the couch.

"Where's my cheeseburger?" she had just shared a frozen pizza with Morgan and had an ice cream sundae but there was still room for a burger.

"In the kitchen"

Next Day:

Robbie walked off the plane with the other travelers. He spotted his Uncle Marco right away.

"Robbie what's going on?" he gave his nephew a manly hug.

"Nothing Uncle Marco, ready to start the new job"

"Come lets get you settled and then I'll take you over to the warehouse"

PH2:

Olivia had gotten home from school about an hour ago. There was no soccer for the next three months because of the cold weather. She didn't have work so she decided to start decorating the penthouse. Jason was going to be home by 6 so they could go get the tree. Max and her had gone shopping on the way home from school. She brought one of everything in the store. You can never have too much Christmas stuff was her motto. The penthouse was almost complete. There were lights everywhere-the mantle, the railings, around the pool table, and the front door. She put little Santa's all around the house, a nativity on the mantle, and a lighted reindeer on the balcony. To anyone else it would be tacky but it was her Christmas wonderland.

Finally Jason got home and Olivia was all dressed to go. She put on a special Christmas shirt even though you couldn't see it through her jacket. It made her feel special. She didn't let him take his jacket off; she grabbed his arm and pulled him back out the door.

"Lets go your already late"

"I'm not late. It's 6:03"

"Yeah and you were supposed to be home at 6, so that qualifies as late" she always had to have the last word.

A few hours later back at PH2:

Jason and Max were carrying the tree into the penthouse. It was huge; they were lucky it fit though the door.

"Perfect right there" Olivia ordered as the tree was placed in the hall way in front of the closet.

"Thanks for your help Max" Jason said as Max retreated from the penthouse.

"Now lets start decorating!" Olivia was like a kid in a candy store. Nothing could bring her mood down. She was decorating the best Christmas tree with her family.

"How about I get us some hot chocolate?" Courtney had decided to stay to help decorate the tree. The one in her loft was really small and only took like 5 minutes to decorate.

"I'll help you with that"

"Jason I'm sure she doesn't need help but if you two want to go make out in the kitchen where I eat don't let me stop you" Courtney was blushing a little and Jason was just shaking his head.

A/N-more Robbie in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robbie walked aimlessly around the park. It was starting to snow and no one was out. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going when he came across a white gazebo in the middle of the park.

Olivia needed to get out of the house. Jason was making his millionth business call that day. She walked across the street to the park to her sanctuary-the gazebo. When she just needed to think, she would go there. She was usually allowed to go there by herself.

Robbie looked up just in time to see a gorgeous blonde walk up to the gazebo. Olivia was never the type to be nervous when she met new people especially guys but the one sitting in her spot was one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" she whispered, she was about to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't doing anything important" when she turned around he noticed her beautiful blue eyes.

"What were you doing?" she asked as she sat next to him on the stairs of the gazebo.

"Just thinking" she examined him up and down. His hair was a dark brown, he has the sexist green eyes, and even in his winter coat she could tell he had a bangin' body. Tall, dark, and handsome just they way she liked them.

"I always come here to think, it's relaxing" he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked like an angel in her white coat with the snow falling around her.

They were taken out of their staring contest when his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me" he looked at the Caller ID and saw it was his Uncle Marco.

"Yeah…No… I'll be right there… bye." He hung up the phone and turned back to Olivia.

"I gotta go maybe I'll see you around"

"Okay" for some reason she really had a feeling she would see him again soon.

Robbie made his way over to his new boss' house. He was finally going to meet the girl he had to guard. Jason had given him the run though the whole week and he was confident he could do his job. But right now the only thing on his mind was the girl from the park. He cursed himself for not finding out her name, but he had a feeling he'd see her again.

Olivia just sat on the gazebo steps thinking about the mystery guy. God was he hot was all she could think. She was taken out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She had set each person a special ring. She knew it was Jason because his was P.I.M.P by 50 Cent.

"Hello-O" she was in an extremely cheerful mood after she met Park boy, which she conveniently named him.

"Hey come home cause Robbie and Marco are going to be here any minute."

"I'll be right there" she hung up and quickly made her way home.

PH2:

Robbie and Marco had arrived at the penthouse before Olivia. The three guys were sitting silently on the couch. Robbie hadn't even noticed the pictures of Olivia on the mantle.

The three guys turned to the door when they heard the keys in the door.

"I'm ho..." She stopped talking when she locked eyes with Robbie. "Park boy what are you doing here?"

"Whose park boy?" Jason questioned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you park boy" she was slightly embarrassed but more curious as to why he was in her living room.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Sort of, we just met in the park" Robbie just stood there he didn't know what to say. He swore to Jason he wouldn't get involved with her and assured him it wouldn't even be an issue but he agreed before he met her. "But I don't even know his name that's why I called him park boy"

"Well whatever, Olivia this is your new guard Robbie Santori."

"It's nice to meet you formally Robbie" she extended her hand and he lightly shook it.

"You too" Robbie usually wasn't nervous around girls, he was definitely a player but she made him like a 13 year old girl.

"Olivia did you know Robbie is my nephew?" Marco said very proudly.

"Poor guy, why would God put someone in the same family as you!" Olivia and Marco were always teasing each other.

"While your asking God questions why don't you ask him why he would subject my poor nephew to guarding you!"

"Okay you two enough, Robbie if you don't stop them they could go back and forth for days"

"Good to know" he couldn't take his eyes off Olivia she was absolutely gorgeous. He always had a thing for blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Well I'm starving… anyone want to go to Kelly's with me?"

"Another tip she's always starving" Olivia hit Jason playfully on the chest.

"Yes I am now let's go" she grabbed her coat off the desk chair.

"Marco and I can't go we have work at the warehouse but why don't you just go with Robbie?"

"Whatever I'll see you later" she opened the door and lightly waved goodbye. Such a Carly thing Jason thought

"Good luck" Jason said to Robbie after Olivia walked out.

Kelly's:

Olivia and Robbie sat at the corner table by the jukebox barely speaking.

"I can't take the silence tell me something about yourself." She begged while shoving a fry into her mouth.

"What do you want to know?"

"I have an idea lets play 20 questions, I'll ask you something then you ask me something"

"How about 10?"

"Ok..I go first; I'll start with something simple. What is your full name?"

"Robert Anthony Santori-Robert for my mom's dad and Anthony for my father and yours?"

"Olivia Grace O'Connor Barrett- the O'Connor was my biological moms last name but I don't use that one and Barrett was my mom's last name. It's a confusing story but it's my question so do you have any brother's or sisters?"

"I have little sister, Anna, she's 10 and that's it. Do you have brother's or sisters?"

"Stop asking the same question but yes. I have an older half brother, Derek, he's 20 but I haven't seen him since I was 11 and I have a younger half sister, Ashlee, she's about 6 I think. I only met her once. Another long story but next question do your parents agree with the line of work you have chosen for yourself?"

"My dad was involved with a family in California and when he died my mom needed me to get a job and they offered me one, she doesn't want this life for me but she knows there's nothing she can do about it"

"I'm sorry about your father" she put her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you but I believe it's my turn. How come you haven't seen your brother and sister in years?"

"Trust me it wasn't by choice but when I lived in France there was no way I'd be able to see them. Plus my biological mom hates my brother's father so she would never let me visit and my little sister was taken from my mom at birth so I only saw her when she was born. I wouldn't even recognize her now. I used to pray everyday that I would meet her and be a big sister but it never happened." Olivia eyes started to water as she fought to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry about your family" he hadn't even noticed that her hand was still on his so he turned it over so they were palm to palm and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks so next question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but how did your father die?"

"Nahh I don't mind. My dad was basically the information man, if you needed to know about any person or place you went to him. He knew to much and one night he got shot by an enemy family."

"Ohh my God, I'm sorry I asked, it's none of my business"

"It's okay really" he looked her right in the eye; she was the only person he had told about his father that wasn't family.

"How old were you?"

"It's my question but I'll let it slide. I was 15 when he died and 16 when I started working as an errand boy. But my question now, why don't you just live with your real mother or father?"

"My mother has more issues then I can even count. She's addicted to cocaine and heroin and my father is a small time drug dealer. My mom has been in and out of rehab for as long as I can remember. I don't even want to know my father. I was in a few foster homes but I eventually ended up back with her and then my grandma then my mom again. Long story short she takes me to France, leaves me there, and then Brenda adopted me"

"How many foster home were you in?"

"It's my question"

"But I answered two in a row so it's still my turn"

"Fair enough…I was in 5 foster homes, 2 I don't remember cause I was a baby, then when I was 4 I was in one with my brother until his father came to get him. I left that one when I was like 6. The next one was the best, I lived with this young married couple and I really wanted them to adopt me. Patrick would take me to the park, that's when I started playing soccer and Louise would dress me in the prettiest dresses. Next thing you know she's pregnant with twins and they just didn't have enough money for the babies and me. I ended up in a group home for like 2 months then I was back with my mother. Okay enough with this heavy conversation, no crying at the lunch table" one lone tear made its way down her face before he engulfed her into a hug. She let a few more tears travel down her face.

"It's okay to cry" she slowly pulled away from him and mustered up her best smile.

"I don't really like to talk about my past but with you it's easy" she couldn't take her eyes off his.

"I know what you mean"

Courtney's Office:

Courtney sat in her office bored out of her mind. Her meeting for 3 had been canceled so she had nothing to do. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

After two rings he picked up "Morgan"

"I. Am. So. Bored." He recognized her voice right away.

"I thought you had a meeting?" they had planned to meet for a late lunch but a last minute meeting bumped him.

"They canceled. What are you doing tonight?"

"That depends, what are you doing tonight?"

"Lets go to The Cellar, we haven't been on a real date in forever. We'll get all dressed up for a night on the town"

"It sounds good but why the dressing up?" he knew no matter what he said she was going to make him dress up but it was worth a try.

"Pick me up at 8. Bye" that was the last thing Jason heard before the line went dead.


	12. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Courtney and Jason walked into The Cellar arm in arm. Jason had left behind his signature leather jacket for black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. Courtney opted for an emerald green spaghetti strap silk dress that fell right above the knee. It showed just enough skin to be classy but sexy.

Neither noticed Jax sitting alone nursing his gin and tonic. Alcohol had become his best friend since he learned that Courtney and Jason got back together and Brenda died. He had no one. He spotted Courtney and Jason and he felt his blood pressure rise. Jason stole his last chance at love. First Sonny stole Brenda then Jason stole Courtney. The alcohol and loneliness was not a good combination for Jax especially with the plan that was formulating in his head.

Back at Jason and Courtney's table they had just order their dinner and the bottle of champagne had just arrived. The conversation was light; they were just enjoying spending time together.

"Dance with me?" Jason gave her a 'don't even think about it' look. "Please?" she gave him a ridiculous puppy dog face.

"One dance that's it" he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced for a few moments not really noticing the other couples surrounding them.

"You like dancing with me just admit it"

"I love dancing with you I just don't love dancing" she giggled slightly at his comment.

Back at Jax's table he was fuming watching Jason and Courtney's public displays of affection. He picked up his cell and called his private investigator.

"Jeff its Jasper Jacks…yeah good to talk to you too…look I need you to look into a Sheryl O'Connor…just find her and tell me where she is…bye" Jax was determined to take down Jason. He didn't deserve Olivia; Brenda probably just left Olivia to him because she didn't know he would have taken her. He was completely gone; these last few weeks had taken their toll on him.

PH2:

"Okay how about _Mean Girls_" Olivia and Robbie had been fighting over which movie to watch for about 15 minutes.

"How about no!!"

"I was trying to be fair and give you say but you are just so difficult so I'm pulling out the 'it's my house so I pick' card. I pick _A Cinderella Story_"

"No absolutely not we can watch the one with the fishes, I'm not watching anything with Cinderella"

"Yes _Finding Nemo_" she leaped off the couch and popped the movie in. As the movie went on Robbie heard Olivia reciting lines. "You guys made me ink" she was hysterically laughing. He was staring at her for minutes before she noticed.

"What are you looking at?" she was blushing under his stare.

"Nothing you just…I don't know nevermind" she paused the movie and turned so they were face to face.

"I hate when people say nevermind it makes me want to know even more" her face broke out into one of those 100-watt smiles.

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

"You have to tell me because if you don't the thought of it will drive me crazy and I mean literally crazy next thing you know I'll be in the nut house, could you live with yourself if you sent me off the deep end" she clearly exaggerated.

"You just look so happy"

"Well for the first time in a while I am truly happy"

After dinner Jason and Courtney went back to the loft so Courtney could change. Jason wanted to go for a ride and he invited Courtney along. Once they reached Vista Point, Jason pulled Courtney into his arms and they laid against the same tree that they had over 2 years ago.

"I never get sick of taking rides with you"

"Well I never get sick of taking you on my rides"

"Jason there has been something I've been trying to tell you since we got back together but I just get all nervous and then I back out".

"You can tell me anything Courtney"

"Jason, I should have never left you" she saw Jason open his mouth to speak but before he could she put her hand over his mouth. "Just lemme finish" after he shook his head she removed her hand. "But I know there's no way I can take it back. I was with Jax for a year and I didn't have a quarter of the feelings for him like I have for you. Your it for me Jason Morgan and I need you to know that I'm never going to leave you again. I promise."

"I'm sorry I let you go, I should have fought for you. I just let you walk out the door. Courtney I love you so much and I never not for one moment stopped." The tears she was trying to hold back were falling a mile a minute.

"I love you too" he cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion he could collect.

It was after 12 and Olivia had fallen asleep after their second movie-_Spiderman_. Robbie pulled off her Ugg boots and laid a blanket over her body. He turned off the TV and grabbed is jacket off the desk chair. As soon as he put his hand on the doorknob Olivia stirred from her sleep.

"Thanks for listening" she whispered.

"No problem and you too, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" she fell back asleep before he even got to the elevator. Once he pressed the button the doors opened to reveal Jason and Courtney kissing and groping each other against the wall of the elevator.

"I'm sorry"

"Ohh my God…no we're sorry" Courtney face was beat red. Robbie practically ran into the elevator once they were out.

"Good night and by the way Olivia is asleep on the couch" he didn't want Olivia to have to witness her father figure making out with his girlfriend.

"Thanks" Jason could only imagine Olivia's face if she had been the one who caught them in the elevator and then how fast Carly would know.

Next Day:

Rose Spa:

"Liv'z he is gorgeous." Both girls sat in the huge massage chairs while getting pedicures. Natalie had just met Robbie and not to Olivia's surprise Natalie thought he was hot.

"Like I hadn't noticed but Jason has made it perfectly clear that Robbie and I can not be together, ever"

"I don't know how you're gonna do it, I'm about to fly out of this chair and jump his bones" the nail ladies and half the customers stared up at Natalie. This was not Natalie's first outburst, both girls started hysterically laughing; they didn't really get embarrassed easily.

Natalie wasn't exactly a slut but she definitely got around and she wasn't to shy about it either. Most would assume she was just easy but Olivia knew she just wanted the attention. Her parents were never home and if they were they were on the phone making even more money and her brother was at Princeton, even though his life was all planned out-take over the construction company.

"But because I'm your best friend and I see how much you like him I'll stay in my chair"

"I don't like him were just friends, okay?"

"Whatever you say Miss I-Can't-Lie-To-Save-My-Life!"

After 3 hours at the spa, the girls sat in Kelly's both eating a BLT with of course French fries. Robbie sat outside keeping an eye on things. He was keeping his distance from Olivia; he barely slept thinking about her. She wasn't like most girls; she was resilient after everything she'd been though she wasn't bitter or depressed. He needed to stop; this was his big break he was finally in the business.

Dillon walked up to Kelly's and looked into the window. He was talking on his cell phone. Robbie was watching him like a hawk.

"Yeah she's here…get over here quick" after he hung up he walked into Kelly's. Robbie followed him closely; once he saw the guy approach Olivia's table he grabbed him from behind and punched him in the face. He went to grab him again but Olivia stopped him.

"Robbie no this is my friend Dillon" she stood in front of him with her hands on his chest.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Olivia noticed his eyes changed colors just like Jason's did when he was in enforcer mode.

"My.." he was cut off by the bell ringing and a young girl walking in.

"Dillon" she wrapped her arms his waist and eyed Olivia, Natalie, and Robbie. Dillon's eye was red and in a few minutes the black and blue would appear. "What happened?"

"Just a little bit of confusion… this is Georgie my girlfriend, the person I was on the phone with, she just got home from school for the holiday's and I wanted her to meet Olivia"

"Ohh my god Georgie, Dillon has told me so much about you it's a great to finally meet you" Olivia gushed.

"You too" they gave each other a friendly hug and sat back at the table. Robbie was about to walk back outside but stopped to talk to Dillon.

"Look man I'm sorry about before"

"Hey don't even worry about it I understand, you gonna sit with us?" he thought about accepting but took one look at a smiling Olivia and knew it would be better if he didn't.

"Nahh I better just keep watch" he extended his hand to Dillon and after there manly hand shake he went back outside. He had to get her out of his head, but it seemed impossible as she walked out and sat across from him.

"Why don't you come inside, it's freezing out here?" she said while hugging herself tight.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine" she was shivering so he took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks I have to ask you something?" she needed to know why he was being so distant.

"What's up?" she was playing with her fingers, a sure indication that she was nervous.

"Did I do something, because yesterday we were talking and hanging out kinda like friends and today I feel like you are avoiding me or something. I probably made you uncomfortable with all my stories, I'm sorry"

"No it's nothing like that" he got up from his chair and squatted in front of her with his hands on her legs. "I'm just trying to do my job" once the words came out he regretted them, he didn't want her to think she was just a job. She slowly got up and pulled the jacket off her shoulders. Just like she thought she was just a job, not friends just job.

"Thanks" she practically ran back into Kelly's holding in the tears. Why did she have to get her hopes up, of course she was just a job. Her mind kept replaying his words-just trying to do my job.

"Olivia wait" she just keep walking, as much as he wanted to follow her he couldn't, he had to kept her at an arms length at all times.

Warehouse:

"Someone had been intercepting our shipments, so far it's just been the coffee but we have to be on the lookout" Sonny explained to Jason.

"We have no idea who's behind it?" Sonny shook his head no. "How many have they messed with?"

"They've gotten to 4 out of the last 9, this isn't good Jase" Jason ran his hand down his face in frustration.

"I'll look into it"

"It's 2 weeks before Christmas I want this taken care of before the holiday's, Carly has big plans for this year and I'd like to there"

"I'm on it" he left Sonny's office knowing exactly how Sonny felt about wanting this holiday to be special. This Christmas he had the love of his life back and the daughter he always wanted.

PH4:

"What am I gonna get Jason for Christmas? He is impossible to shop for. Every time I ask he says he's just happy to have me but I really want to get him something special" Carly and Courtney had just returned from a day of shopping for gifts for everyone but Jason and Sonny.

"Yeah what am I going to get Sonny, he has every thing."

"How about another suit" both girls broke out into a fit of giggles "or some more kitchen supplies"

"You could get Jason yet another gray tee shirt"

"I like those gray tee shirts" they both continued laughing until they heard the door open.

"Mommy…Aunt Courtney guess what?" Michael ran into the house in his basketball uniform with Leticia and Morgan not far behind.

"What?" they said in unison.

"My team won and I had 5 points" he said while jumping up and down.

"Good job Mr. Man. I knew you were the best!" she gave him a big kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

"Eww Mom" he wiped the side of his face to get the koodee's off.

"What can I say I just love you so much"

"I love you too Mom" he barely whispered.

Spoilers:

Christmas! New threat! Jax's plan!

Please Review!!!


	13. Chapter 19

A/N: sorry this took so long I just didn't know where I wanted to go with this story; I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 19:

Christmas Morning:

"Wake up it's Christmas" Olivia jumped on Jason's bed. Courtney and him just laid there hoping she would just go away. Courtney had stayed over after a late family dinner at Sonny and Carly's. He expected this from Michael but not from a 16 year old who usually has to be dragged out of bed at 12 o'clock. "Get up, I'm not going to leave, I want to open my gifts" Before she could respond Jason grabbed her knees and she fell on him.

"Stop jumping, what time is it?" he said the sleep evident in his voice.

"8:03 I've been up since 7:30 I figured I'd wait until 8 to be nice. C'mon Jase get up, please" she put up her hands begging.

"Alright I'm getting up but Courtney has to get up too"

"I'm up already" Courtney sat up on the bed with her feet dangling over the sides.

"Okay meet me downstairs in 5 minutes, I'm going to grab your gifts" Olivia ran down the hall to her room and fished around in the back of the closet for Courtney and Jason's gifts.

"Merry Christmas Court" Jason placed kisses on the back of her neck.

"Merry Christmas Jason" she turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Jason and Courtney sat by the tree with a big cup of coffee and watched Olivia walk down the stairs. She was giddy all over. Jason and Courtney had stayed up late to put all her gifts under the tree. To say Jason went overboard would be an under statement.

"Is all this for me?"

"Yup start opening them"

"Ohh my God, this is the best Christmas ever!!" It took her forever to open all the gifts-a flat screen TV for her room, a laptop, a new stereo, DVD's, CD's, makeup, purses, shoes, and more clothes then she had seen in her life. Her favorite gift was the Tiffany's heart bracelet with the inscription_ I Love You, Jase._ The bracelet surprised Courtney considering her and Carly did all his shopping. _"_Jason thank you so much" she gave him a big hug.

"Don't thank me, half those clothes are going back, I told Carly conservative" Olivia just laughed, she'd put the 'return' clothes in her closet and he'd never even notice.

"Whatever you say Jase, but now my gifts for you too"

"Then I have a gift for you and you too Jase" Olivia grabbed two boxes off the steps. She handed Courtney hers first. Courtney carefully opened the box and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas with a monogram CM.

"I love them, now I hope you love your gift" Courtney handed Olivia a little envelope. She torn into it and pulled out a gift certificate for kick boxing lessons.

"Court this is awesome. Thank you so much"

"Your welcome sweetie" they gave each other a quick hug and then Olivia turned to Jason and handed him a rectangular box. He thanked her and started to open it while Olivia sat there in complete nervousness. He moved the tissue paper to reveal some sort of legal papers.

"Olivia what are these?" clearly taken back.

"Well you see, I called Ms. Wilson the other day and she said that your just my legal guardian so I asked what it would take to really be part of the family and she said she'd send the papers. Jason you are the closest thing I've had to a Dad and I love you so I just wanted to be an official Morgan" when he didn't respond her face fell and her eyes were getting watery, "you don't have to say yes, you know what it was a stupid idea"

"Wait no of course I want you to a Morgan now get me a pen." She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Thank you Jason, you have no idea how happy this makes me," she said while still in his arms

"I think I do, I love you Liv's" after a few moments she let go and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'll get you that pen" as she reached into the desk drawer there was a knock at the door.

"Open up police"

"Court take Olivia into the kitchen and start making breakfast" there was another pounding on the door. Courtney grabbed Olivia's hand and practically dragged her into the kitchen.

Jason opened the door and saw 2 uniformed officers, a short blonde woman and a taller man in a suit.

"Can I help you?" he said clearly annoyed-it was Christmas and for a change he really hadn't done anything wrong.

"Just give me my daughter back" the man in the suit grabbed her arm before she could run into the house.

"Excuse me"

"Mr. Morgan I'm Jonathon Gale, Ms. O'Connor's lawyer we have papers signed by a judge giving full custody back to Ms. O'Connor. We're not looking for any trouble so if you could just bring Olivia out here, we won't have to use police force" Jason stepped out into the hall and closed the door.

"Lemme see the papers first" Mr. Gale handed him the papers, everything was in order, he even recognized the judge's signature. "I'm calling my lawyer before you get anywhere near her, you left her no judge would be stupid enough to give her back to you" he glared at Sheryl.

"Listen you thug, you have no idea what happened to me, now you get me my daughter or these gentlemen will gladly arrest you"

"Mr. Morgan you don't have a choice just open the door" the officers were getting closer by the second.

"Just give me a minute to give Olivia a warning because you're just about the last person she wants to see" as soon as Jason opened the door Sheryl screamed.

"Olivia!!!"

Kitchen:

"Ohh my God she's back" Olivia dropped her glass and ran into the living room with Courtney not far behind her. Anger filled her eyes as soon as she spotted her 'mother'.

"Get out of my house" she didn't even seem to notice the police officers.

"Olivia baby you're coming home with me. Finally you and me back together. I've missed you so much"

"Jason make her leave" Sonny and Carly stood in the doorway; they ran over to the Penthouse after hearing the loud yell.

"Olivia I have to talk to you, come into the kitchen"

"She's not going anywhere with you, she's coming with me" she turns to Olivia, "Let's go I'll explain everything in the car, you don't have to stay with this criminal for a moment longer"

"No Sheryl I'm not going anywhere with you. You abandoned me and I live with Jason now he's my family you're nothing to me"

"I didn't abandon you, now listen you don't have a choice, a judge agrees that he" points to Jason "is not fit to be a father let alone a legal guardian"

"And you are?" she fake laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Olivia we'll discuss this later now lets go!"

"You're not going anywhere until my lawyer gets here" Courtney and Carly just stood there shocked while Sonny stepped into the hallway calling Justus and telling him to get over her quick.

"Listen Mr. Morgan people may fear you but not me, I'm taking my daughter back now"

"Shut up Sheryl, Jase I wanna to see the papers" Jason handed Olivia the papers and as she read them tears formed in her eyes "this has to be a mistake, I'm not going anywhere with you. I hate you"

"No you don't, now look these officers will drag you out of her kicking and screaming or you can just place one foot in front of the other an walk out the front door"

"Jason please do something" the tears were falling rapidly and he pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I'm going to do everything I can, I love you" he felt her tears on his shirt.

By this time one of the officers had grabbed Olivia while the other stood by Jason waiting to make an arrest.

"No get off me…I don't want to go…Jason do something please" he reached out to her but the officer pulled him back. Sheryl followed the first officer out and was followed by her lawyer and eventually the second officer.

As soon as the door was shut Jason threw one of the vases at the mantle. Courtney slowly approached him and pulled him into an embrace. He quickly wiped away one lone tear and faced Sonny and Carly. Carly was crying, as was Courtney.

"We have to get her back" just then the door opened and Justus walked in.

"What going on?" Jason filled Justus in on everything and he read over the papers.

"These are definitely legit, but how. No judge would give this woman back her kid especially if what you're telling me is true" Justus was just as confused as the four others. "Look I'm going speak to the judge and try and bar Sheryl from taking Olivia out of the state, so until then just stay out of trouble"

"Look I just want my daughter back"

"I'll do the best I can Jason, I promise"

"Thanks Justus" Jason and Sonny shook his hand and he left the penthouse.

A/N-I don't actually know the legal stuff, I may have just made it up but whatever it's my story. So anyway please review!!


	14. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

After Justus left Jason called Stan and told him to track down a Sheryl O'Connor within minutes he found out she was staying at the _Metro Court_ in room 1012.

"I'm going to call Robbie and have him keep an eye on Olivia and I'll have Marco follow Sheryl so why don't you go back to your house and be with Michael and Morgan"

"Okay but Jason if anything comes up come get me right away" he nodded in response and Carly gave him a hug before they left to be with their kids.

"Jason maybe I should call Jax and see if he could have someone keep a close eye on her room" Courtney knew Jason normally would say no but this wasn't business related so she figured he would at least consider it but before he could even answer it the phone rang.

"Morgan…Max are you serious…no I'll call Sonny just get there quick…I'll be there in 10 minutes" as soon as he hung up he grabbed his coat off the chair.

"Jason what's going on?"

"Some one blew up the warehouse on Pier 17 I gotta go" he gave her a quick kiss and ran across the hall.

Courtney didn't move for a few moments until her eyes came to the gift she had gotten for Jason.

"I guess we won't be going to the Cayman's any time soon" she spoke out loud as she picked up the huge box that only just contained 2 plane tickets and a hotel brochure, she wanted to surprise Jason. Carly and Sonny had already volunteered to keep an eye on Olivia and they were supposed to leave tomorrow morning for 7 days at a private resort in the Cayman's.

Everything was finally falling back into place for Jason and Courtney along with the new addition of Olivia. She knew how hard this was for Jason especially after he was seconds from making her a real part of the family. She just prayed he wouldn't push her away or get carried away in work.

"Jason I thought we took care of this weeks ago" both men sat in the back of a limo on their way to Pier 17.

"So did I but obviously he's back" they hadn't been able to get much information on the man who was intercepting their shipments just that he was from Miami.

"I want as many men on this as possible and I'm going to call the 5 families and see if they know anything" the car slowed down in front of the pier and both men stepped out of the car and were immediately surrounded by cops and cameras.

"Right this way Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan" a young officer said as he led them to Mac and the Port Charles fire chief.

Mac and the fire chief explained that is was definitely a bomb and witnesses to the crime had seen a man run from the building only moments before and thankfully no one was hurt. Mac pleaded with them to let the police handle it but he knew his requests would be disregarded.

"I'll give you a call if we get any further information" Sonny and Jason nodded and said their goodbyes. Once they were back in the car Sonny spoke.

"Okay Jase I need you to pay Sammy Tagolitti a visit he must know something about this guy and then.." Jason cut him off before he could even finish.

"No Sonny, in case you don't remember its Christmas and the closest thing I've had to my own child just got taken away and I ran out on Courtney again. Whatever needs to get settled can wait until tomorrow, I have more important things to worry about." for the first time Jason was doing what he wanted and needed to do, he forgot about the business and the Corintho's family and just focused on his own life.

"You're right"

Olivia laid on the bed with her head in the pillow. Her 'mother' wasanything but nicesince the officers and her lawyerhadleft. She turned over when the door opened.

"Listen brat I'm going out, don't even think about leaving I asked the doorman to make sure you didn't leave because of your 'mental illness' and he was more then happy to comply." She didn't even let Olivia answer she just walked out.

"I hate you" she screamed to absolutely no one. Once she got comfortable she put the television on and watched _It's A Wonderful Life_, suddenly someone started pounding on the door. She ran praying it was Jason with Justus saying she could come home. She swung open the door and Robbie pushed her inside.

"Ohh my God, what are you doing here?"

"I've been watching room and your mother finally left and I heard her on her cell say she would be at the docks in a few minutes so I knew it was safe to come in"

"You have know idea how happy I am to see you" she pulled him into a tight hug; they had been walking on eggshells since the day outside of Kelly's.

"I can't stay long I just wanted you to know I'm here and if you need anything I'll definitely be around the hotel just give me a call on my cell"

"Okay but can you just stay for a few more minutes, you can watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ with me!"

"I don't know about that but I can stay"

"Perfect and by the way Merry Christmas"

"You too and I got you a gift but I can't give it to you yet"

"Really well what is it?"

"I can't tell but I promise once you're home I'll give it too you or should I say them"

"I think we've had this conversation before, are you trying to send me over the deep end?"

"No I'm just trying to give you something to look forward too" it was silent for a few minutes before Olivia spoke.

"Why did you get me a gift?"

"Because you're my friend and I wanted to get you a gift" her face lit up when he said friend and she knew he wasn't just saying it. "I gotta go but don't hesitate to call if you need anything"

"I won't and can you tell Jason I love him cause my mom had the hotel block his number from being dialed." he shook his head and gave her a tight hug and then left. She flopped down on the couch and tried to watch the movie but she could only think about Robbie and her gift.

Jason walked back into the penthouse and saw Courtney cleaning up the wrapping paper from this morning.

"Hey" she said barely above a whisper as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey..I'm sorry I ran out of here before"

"Don't even worry about it, your back now that's all that matters" she gave him a quick peck and then snuggled into his chest with his chin resting on her head.

"How about we have that dinner we planned on?" she knew he would talk about everything that happened today when he was ready and not a minute earlier.

"Okay and then we can go across the hall and we can give the boys their gifts.

"Sure and by the way Courtney I love you"

"I love you too"

"What took you so long?" Jax shouted as he saw Sheryl walking down the stairs.

"Calm down I'm here now, so what do you want anyway?"

"How did it go today, was Jason heartbroken? No wait he doesn't have a heart" a cold laugh escaped his mouth which kind of scared Sheryl.

"It went just as planned, he flipped out and was definitely devastated now when are you gonna take that monster off of my hands?"

"As soon as I get the papers that give me full custody, which shouldn't take to long, I've got Judge McLean eating out of the palm of my hand"

"Well whatever just make it quick" with that she turned on her heel and stormed up the steps. With Jax leaving a few minutes later.

Marco stepped out from behind the wall and called Jason, he was not going to believe what he had just heard.


	15. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I feel really bad cause I know how much I hate when updates take forever. But anyway thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 21:

The shrill sound of Jason's cell phone interrupted Jason and Courtney's quiet Christmas meal.

"Court I gotta take this" she just nodded and started to clear the table.

"Marco whats up?"

"Jason you are not gonna believe this, I followed Sheryl down to the docks and she met with Jasper Jacks"

"Jax?" Courtney turned away from the sink when she heard Jason say Jax. _What could Jax have to do with this? _She thought.

"Yup and he said that he's in the process of transferring full custody of Olivia to himself and he's got the Judge McLean eating out of his hand so it shouldn't take that long"

"Okay listen Marco just keep following her, I'll handle Jax and the judge."

"No problem" once he hung up he turned to Courtney.

"What does Jax have to do with anything?"

"It's a long story but apparently Jax bribed the judge or something to give Sheryl custody of Olivia and then he some how gets Olivia. I don't really have all the details"

"Jax wouldn't do that, there has to be some sort of mistake"

"Look Courtney, Marco saw Sheryl and Jax together on the docks, they were discussing their plan, I guess Jax figured he couldn't go up against me directly but whether or not you believe it doesn't matter because it's true." He didn't mean to sound so nasty but he was just so angry at Jax he couldn't help take it out on Courtney.

"Okay calm down, all I'm saying is it doesn't sound like something Jax would do but if Marco saw it then maybe it is true"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you and I'm sorry that I have to cut our dinner short but I gotta talk to Sonny and then I'm gonna have to go out for a while"

"I understand but Jason don't you think you should probably handle this the legal way because if something happens to you then we have no idea who Olivia will end up with. Plus this isn't business related."

"I won't make any promises until I get all the details but I'll try to do this legit for you and Olivia"

"I love you Jase now get to work" she had to giggle at her statement, that was probably the first time she told Jason to work.

"I love you too, if you need anything call me I'm going over to talk to Sonny and I won't be home until late." Jason just figured she'd sleep at the penthouse; she seemed to be doing it more and more lately. Most of her clothes were back in their drawers and all her stuff was scattered around the bathroom.

"Okay be safe" she gave him a light kiss and walked him to the door.

"Always" he walked out and Max opened the door to Penthouse 2 for him. Carly and Sonny were sitting on the couch drinking brandy and watching Michael and Morgan play with their new gifts.

"Uncle Jason! Where have you been all day, I got the best presents ever. Wait where's Aunt Courtney and Livvie they were supposed to come too."

"Listen buddy it's kind of a long story Aunt Courtney will probably come over later but Olivia had to go with her real mother for a little while but she'll be back. Now I gotta talk to your Dad so why don't you play with your new toys?"

"Okay Merry Christmas Uncle Jason"

"You too buddy" Jason then signaled for Sonny to follow him into the kitchen.

"What's up man?"

"Marco was following Sheryl and she met up with Jax,I don't have all the details but apparently Jax is in the middle of getting full custody of Olivia"

" Wait I don't get it, why would he bring Sheryl into this?"

"I'm thinking he was trying to distract us with fighting against Sheryl then he could just get custody and leave Port Charles with Olivia before we even noticed."

"I guess that makes sense causeI never would have guessed he was in on this andhe could never go up against us directly. Also it looks legit in the courts to give the rights to the birth mother but why in the first place would the judge grant that screw up custody."

"Jax has been bribing Judge McLean and if we don't hurrying up we could lose her forever"

"I'll call Stan and have him look into the McLean's finances and look for any major deposits."

"ButSonnyI kinda promised Courtney I'd try to do this legit and it actually makes sense this isn't business related and if the courts do find out we went about this illegally I could lose her anyway ."

"So what do you want to do call the police?"

"Not yet, let's just talk to McLean first, I'd be willing to bet he'd give up Jax in a second then we'll call Justus and see what he can do"

Olivia was practically asleep when she heard the door slam shut. She knew any second her bedroom door would swing open.

"Brat I'm home"

"Thank god I was so worried" the sarcasm dripping from every word. "I don't know what I would have done if you never came back. No wait I would cause you've done that before"

"And it was the best decision I ever made."

"You know 5 years ago that would have actually hurt but then I realized what a crack head whore you really are and I how want nothing to do with you so why don't you just let me go back to Jason" Her voice was rising with every word

"Listen you little bitch, I would love to let you go back to that mobster but then I wouldn't get my money"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see I don't want you but for some reason Mr. Jacks does. So in less then a day you'll be out of my hands for good not to mention out of Port Charles"

"Why would you do this to me, haven't you ruined my life enough. "

"You wanna talk about ruined lives. I loved your father and then he finds out I'm pregnant with you and he's gone. You ruined my life"

"So this is an eye for an eye because before I was even born I said God please have me be born to that coke slut so I can ruin her life. Wowyour right on the money mommy dearest. What I don't get is why didn't you just leave me in foster care?"

"Because your grandmother promised me she would take care you, she wanted you I couldn't even look at you but then she died and I was stuck with you again."

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your life but if it makes you feel any better you accomplished your goal of ruining mine"

"Perfect..FYI I'm going out don't wait up and don't bother trying to run away Jax has this room on 24-hour surveillance" with that she was right back out the door and Olivia was left trying to formulate a plan.

Jason and Sonny pulled up in front of Judge McLean's house just in time to interrupt his family dinner. Stan had called the guys on their way there to tell them Judge McLean had deposited 2.5 million dollars in his bank account just 4 days ago.

"Judge McLean, we are so sorry to inconvenience you on Christmas but we really need to talk to you" Sonny really knew how to turn on the charm when he need it. Jason just stood behind Sonny looking intimidating.

"If you two do not exit my property immediately I will be forced to call the police."

"That would be great and why your calling them make sure to mention how you accepted a bribe of 2.5 million dollars from Jasper Jacks" the judge moved out of the doorway to let the men enter.

"I don't know what you two men are talking about I never accepted a bribe from Jasper Jacks, I barely know the man"

"Ohh so the money just magically appeared in your account. See I'm not buying it my guess is Jax came to you with an offer you just couldn't refuse. Now here's my offer you get Olivia back to Jason and Jax in jail or else."

"What's the or else?"

"I figured I'd just leave that to your imagination, I'm sure your familiar with my background"

"Look your too late, Jax was just here and I signed his custody papers. He said something about leaving town tonight that's why he needed them signed ASAP. I'm sorry I didn't know the kid was Mr. Morgan's"

"So you would have just sent some helpless child back to their drug addict mother but if you had known she was mine you wouldn't have" Jason walked slowly up to the judge until he was back against the door. "If it's the last thing I do your going to pay for this" he stepped back and turned to Sonny. "Lets get outta here, he'll probably be taking his plane and I gotta plan"

Olivia woke up to several voices in her hotel room. She figured her mom had brought them home from a bar or something. When she was fully awake she recognized the Australian accent. Panic filled her mind as she tried to assess the situation, Robbie promised he would be right outside and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She heard the footsteps get closer to her door she pretended she was asleep.

"So Jax where are you gonna take her?"

"Why it's not like your gonna visit, once we leave this room she is out of your life for good that was the deal"

"Calm down it was just a question" Sheryl was never the one to second-guess herself but for some reason she felt like she was sending her daughter into off into the unknown with the devil himself.

"You have experience with needles right?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna hold here down I need you to inject her with the sedative. I don't want any trouble while we're trying to get out of Port Charles"

"Hell no you psycho I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not letting you stick me a needle full of drugs" once Olivia heard about the drugs she wasn't going to pretend she was asleep she had to get out of the room before he drugged her.

"Olivia you and I are going to be a family. Brenda would have wanted it this way. Trust me."

"No trust me, she wanted me with Jason, you were never even an option" she saw the anger flash though his eyes.

"Jason and Sonny get whatever they want, it's not fair. I wanted Brenda, she wanted Sonny then I wanted Courtney, she wanted Jason. This time no one is going to stop me Olivia you're coming with me whether you like it or not" he pushed her back on the bed and held her down. "Sheryl give her the drugs now!" Olivia struggled to get out of his grasp but he was too strong, pretty soon she felt the drugs take over and pitch black clouded her vision. "Lets get her to the airport" was the last thing she heard.


	16. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jason, Sonny, Robbie, and about 10 other men waited silently for Jax to arrive at the airfield. Each man was given his orders from either Sonny or Jason.

"Mr. Morgan the limo is entering the airfield now" Max's voice came over the walkie-talkie and Jason then gave the signal to the other men. They all started to get their weapons ready.

Jax sat in the back of the limo with a gin and tonic in his hand and a smile on his face. He had finally beaten Sonny and Jason or so he thought. Once the limo came to a stop he pulled Olivia out of the car with several men following behindwith their bags. Before they made it to the limo a bullet went flying by Jax's head.

"Move one more inch and I promise I won't miss" upon hearing Jason's voice Jax froze. The rest of the men came out of their hiding stops with guns drawn.

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't stop me Jason, I have the papers she's mine. So get back in your car and go home."

"I'm not going anywhere so put her down slowly Jax and I won't shoot you"

"Yeah right, as soon as I put her down you'll shot me. You and Sonny think you're so smart but your not. I made a plan just in case you decided show up" Jax moved Olivia so she was hanging over his shoulder as he pulled a gun out of his jacket. "Jason if you try and stop me I'll shot her"

"No you wouldn't because if you shot her you'll have nothing." Robbie stood beside Jason and listened intently to their fight.

"Yes I will, I'll have the satisfaction of seeing you in is much pain as I am, if not more because you'll be the reason she's dead, so I guess you have two choices go home to Courtney or watch Olivia die" Jason normally wouldn't have taken anything Jax said seriously but he was clearly drunk so he didn't know what Jax would do. Just then the sound of sirens filled the air. "You called the police?"

"Jax you had the chance to get away and you blew it, I told you I wouldn't shot you now you're just gonna spend the rest of your life in jail" Jax stood there completely dumbfounded, this was a fool proof plan. He refused to spend the rest of his life in jail and not get anything out of it. He positioned Olivia in front of his body as a sheild and raised his gun.

Jason watched as the police cars pulled up. He wasn't even paying attention to Jax anymore. Robbie however kept his eyes glued on Jax. Before he could warn Jason he watched Jax pull the trigger. Not even thinking twice he jumped in front of Jason and pulled him to the ground.

"Why haven't they called yet? I mean it's been hours." It was well after 3:00 in the morning and Carly and Courtney were sitting in the living room on PH4.

"Carly calm down they will call" Courtney was beginning to get worried, she knew Jason would do anything to save Oliviaget arrested, kill, or even be killed and she wouldn't expect anything less but she really had a bad feeling about tonight.

"I know they will but I just hate sitting here, I can't sleep, I already ate half the kitchen, and watching television just seems wrong" Courtney completely understood what Carly meant, they were basically sitting at home waiting to hear if their husbands were safe it just felt selfish to be doing anything but thinking about them but thinking about them just made it worse.

"Ohh my God Robbie" Jason knelt over Robbie's body and watched as a puddle of blood started to form around him. The police were arresting Jax, who was having a complete mental break down.

"Sir we need you to get out of the way" the E.M.T.'s pushed Jason out of the way and began doing their work.

Sonny came walking over with Olivia in his hands.

"I'm gonna take her over to one of the E.M.T.'s, she was sedated but she'll be fine Jase."

"Wait lemme she her" Sonny placed Olivia in Jason's arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' I her ear.

"Jason why don't you bring her over and I'll call the girls, you know they're not asleep." Jason just nodded; he didn't take his eyes off Olivia.

Ring...Ring.

"Hello"

"Carly it's me"

"Ohh thank God, Sonny what's going on?"

"Okay just listen we got Olivia back she was sedated but she'll be fine but Robbie got shot" Courtney watched as Carly's face fell and immediately she knew something was wrong. She put her head next to Carly's so she could hear.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know it's not looking good,the bulletwent right into his stomach, there was a lot of blood. Marco is going with him to the hospital. We're gonna bring Olivia there too just for a check up."

"Okay we'll meet you there. I love you"

"Love you too. I'll see you soon" Courtney and Carly grabbed their coats and told Johnny to watch the kids. Carly filled in Courtney on the parts of the conversation she missed.

Jason sat by Olivia's bedside with his head in his hands. The doctors said she would be fine but they recommended she stay over night. They told Jason she should be up in a few hours.

Courtney lightly knocked on the door and walked in. As she approached Jason he stood up. She gave him a tight hug and then walked over to Olivia.

"Hey sweetie" she kissed her forehead and turned back to Jason.

"How ya doing Jase?" she whispered while pulling up a chair and sitting face to face with Jason.

"I'll be alright when she wakes up" she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Jason talk to me please, don't push me away" she caressed his face and pleaded with her eyes for him to open up to her.

"Did you know Robbie pushed me out of the way, I should be the one in the operating room fighting for my life, I took my eyes off Jax for 30 seconds and next thing I know I'm not the ground."

"No I didn't know but Jason what happened to Robbie is not your fault, Robbie made a choice and he's strong he'll pull though this"

"And if he doesn't? He's 19 years old."

"Jason you were just about the same age as Robbie when you started working for Sonny and you had no experience in the business or a memory. (a/n I have no idea how old Jason was when he started working for Sonny), Robbie made a choice to get into this business, he made a choice to jump in front of you, this is not your fault. Jason you are all about making your own decisions you cannot blame yourself for someone else's. Just be grateful and pray for him."

"Courtney that's why I'm upset, I am grateful. I should be the one in surgery but to be honest I'm happy I'm not. I used to throw my life around like I had nothing to lose but now I have everything to lose. You and Olivia are my life and I need you."

"Jason I love you so much and it's okay to be happy you're not dead because I know I am and when Robbie gets though this I will be eternally grateful because without you I have nothing"

"I love you too and thanks for being here."

"Like I would be anywhere else" Jason opened his arms and Courtney gave him a quick peck and went to sleep in his arms.

Sonny and Carly sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Robbie. He had been in surgery for about 2 hours now. They sat up straight when they saw Marco.

"How is he Marco?" they knew it wasn't good news just by the look on his face.

"He lost a lot of blood, the doctors had to repair a bunch of his organs and during surgery he slipped into a coma, its really not looking good," he was choking up just talking about it.

"Marco come here" Carly pulled Marco down to the sofa and gave him a tight hug.

"What am I gonna tell his mother, she didn't want him to come out here, I promised her I'd watch his back."

"Marco this isn't your fault but your right you have to call his mother she needs to know."

"Okay I'll be right back."

"I'm gonna go see if my mom is here."

"Okay I'll see you later," minutes later Marco came walking back with his head hanging. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's getting the first flight out. She's bringing my niece too. Sonny she was hysterical, if he doesn't make it, it will kill her."

"We can't think like that, the doctors are doing everything they can, we have to stay positive. Why don't you go to the chapel if there is any news I'll come get you."

"Okay and thanks for everything."

Next Morning:

Olivia laid in bed and just watched Jason and Courtney. They were one of the cutest couples she'd ever seen along with Carly and Sonny. She knew Jason would want her to wake him up but she couldn't bring herself to do it they just looked so peaceful, although Jason's back was definitely going to be killing him after sleeping straight up. After about 15 minutes she noticed Courtney starting to stir.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" she saw a slight smile crept onto her face and with seconds she shot out of Jason's lap.

"You're awake ohh my god give me a hug" she jumped into the bed next to Olivia and they wrapped their arms around each other. Jason woke up to the squeals of his two favorite women.

"It's about time you woke up, your snoring took me out of my sedated slumber" that was Olivia for you, she could be going though the most traumatizing moment of her life and she can't help but make a joke.

"Just come here" she sat up on her knees and gave Jason the biggest hug of her life. She was practically cutting off his air supply.

"I was so scared I was never gonna see you again" he felt the tears on his shirt. When they pulled apart he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I would never let that happen you're a Morgan now" she hugged him again and if it was even possible even tighter then the first time.

"Sonny I knew we should have brought the camera look at this family moment" Carly, Sonny, Michael, and Morgan walked into the small and nowverycrowded hospital room. They all gave Olivia hugs and Michael and Morgan sat on the bed and told Olivia about their Christmas, while the adults just watched. They left after about 20 minutes but not before Carly promised to bring her gummy bears.

It wasn't until they left that Olivia noticed the blood on Jason's shirt.

"Jason what happendto your shirt, why is thereblood on it?" she assumed it was Jax's but just wanted to double check. Jason began to explain the whole plan to her and how they got her back.

"But when the cops arrived Jax tried to shot me but Robbie jumped in front of me" Olivia took a deep breathe before she even attempted to speak.

"Is he okay?" she didn't even have to hear the answer the look on Jason and Courtney's faces gave it all away. "ohh my god is he dead?"

"No sweetie but he is in critical condition and he slipped into a coma because of all the blood lose." The tears were filling up in her eyes and were threatening to fall at any second. Courtney got up and wrapped her arms around her small frame and that's when she lost it.

"No he's gonna be okay, he has to be, he didn't me my gift yet, it was gonna be a surprise, something to look foreward to" she was practically screaming and trying to break out of Courtney's arms and that when Jason stepped in. She was swinging arms all around, hitting him in the chest and crying hysterically all the while Jason just held her.

A/NThanks for all the reviews, keep them up! (even though i'm horrible at updating-sorry)


	17. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

After Olivia was released she begged Jason if she could visit Robbie. She knew he would never say no to her. Eventually he gave in but he had to leave so he told her to call when she was ready to come home and he would come get her. As she rounded the hospital corner she saw Marco sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. The tears immediately came back to her eyes.

"Marco" she said barely audible but her heard her. He stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry Marco, this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't for me."

"Hey hey it's not your fault, you're the last person that could be blamed for this. We can't be worried about faults we just have to pray that he wakes up." She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Have the doctors said anything else?"

"Just that its up to him to wake up, why don't you go in an talk to him they said that would be helpful."

"Okay." She walked shyly to his door and took one last look at Marco before walking in.

She was instantly taken back by his appearance. He was surrounded but wires and machines. She pulled the chair that was in the corner right up to the bed. As she sat down she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Okay so I've never talked to a person who is in a coma so if I sound like an idiot I'm sorry," she tried to lighten the mood but then felt stupid cause she was the only who could actually hear the joke so finally she took a deep breath and continued "I really need you to wake up. Just open your eyes please; you know I really love your eyes. To be honest I really love everything about you. I really tried not to because I knew that we could never be together but I couldn't help myself. There's something about you Robbie, I feel more connected to you then anyone I've ever known. Since the first day we met in the park, I didn't even know you're name but I knew you would change my life. Then our talk at Kelly's just proved to me how special you are. I can talk to you about anything. God I've known you for like month and I really am in love with you, like head over heels in love, so please wake up because I'd rather spend my whole life loving you and you not reciprocating it then lose you forever." She kissed his palm and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She just stared at him and willed his eyes to open and after a half hour the door opened.

A woman in her mid-forties opened the door and walked directly to Robbie. She looked like she had been crying for hours and clearly hadn't slept. She kissed Robbie on his forehead and whispered something into his ear that Olivia couldn't hear.

"Umm…here you can have my seat I'm gonna go," Olivia was feeling really uncomfortable, she figured this woman was his mom and knew she would want alone time with her son.

"Wait honey you wouldn't happen to be Olivia would you?"

"Yeah that's me, how'd you know?"

"My son talks about you all the time, he wasn't exaggerating when he said you were beautiful," Olivia couldn't help the red that was appearing at her cheeks.

"Thank you, well your son isn't that bad looking either," his mother slightly giggled then looked back at Robbie. "Well I'm gonna give you time alone with Robbie but can I get you anything coffee or something to eat?"

"Sure coffee would be great and then I'd like to talk to the girl that has stolen my son's heart," Olivia's face was getting red again, not only did Robbie think was she beautiful but he told his mom how much he liked her.

"Okay I'll be right back"

* * *

"Jason I didn't want to get into this now but it can't be put off, I got more information about the guy from Miami. His name is Frank Morrelli, he is basically involved with drugs but will move anything for money. He's got his eye on moving north and Port Charles is his target, which makes us his target."

"How powerful is this guy?"

"He's not to smart but he's got alotta men on the payroll," Jason just did his usual thing, listened contently and tried to make a plan.

"Has he been in contact with any of the families?"

"Not according to any of them but for now we'll keep on eye on them, Morrelli isn't in Port Charles yet he's got his men doing all the work."

"Okay I'm gonna call the Paul Valencia, he knows a lot about the southern families so if Morrelli's a threat he'd know." Sonny shook his head in agreement.

"And I'll tell Max to make sure we don't make any new hires or take on any new clients."

* * *

Olivia walked into the hospital room balancing 4 cups of coffee in her hands and a brown bag under her arm.

"Olivia what is all this I only needed one cup?"

"Well I didn't know how you liked your coffee so two are decaf and two are regular and one of each has milk in it and the bag is filled with sugar or whatever you put in your coffee. So which would you like?"

"I'll have a regular with milk and half a sweet 'n low, " Olivia quickly prepared it and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Mrs. Santori it's the least I can do and if you need anything else just ask, I'm here" Olivia started fidgeting out of pure nervousness.

"Well first call me Fran and second I want to know more about you so pull up a chair," Olivia did as she was told and pulled up a chair so she was sitting next to Fran.

"So what do you want to know?" she said as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"When did you know you loved him?" Olivia had to stop herself from spitting her drink out of her mouth.

"Pardon me? I…ahh…I'm not...well umm...is it that obvious?" she sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"No but you can call it mother's intuition, I can see by the way you look at him. And even though he hasn't told me directly he loves you too," Olivia gave her a weak smile.

"Maybe so but it doesn't matter because we could never be together anyway, Jason the guy that hired Robbie and my sort of dad, he would never allow it."

"Well my husband and I were also a forbidden couple. Robbie's father Tony was in this business and my father was a cop. My dad did everything in the book to keep us apart but eventually he just realized that if he didn't accept Tony and I then he was gonna lose me forever."

"But I don't think Robbie would be willing to give up the business, I'm sorry I really can't talk about this right now. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." Olivia ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. She ran into a stairwell and broke into out into tears. There she was sitting at Robbie's bedside and talking about him loving her and he might not even wake up. She needed to think and she knew the perfect place to go.

"Have you spoken to Jason about the trip yet?" Carly and Courtney were sitting in Kelly'_s_ having lunch.

* * *

"No, now is not a good time. I mean first Olivia gets taken away then the warehouse bomb, and now with Robbie getting shot it's just not the right time"

"Very true so then I guess your not gonna propose to Jason anytime soon?" Courtney started hysterically laughing not really she was being serious.

"What's so funny? It would be so cute if you proposed to him. Okay so you wouldn't get a new engagement right but I can talk him into buying you a new one. We all know he has the money. You know what just leave it to Olivia and me; we'll take care of all the details. I can right your proposal if you need me to."

"Carly I am not going to ask Jason to marry me and I repeat just in case you want to ask me again I am not going to ask Jason so marry me"

"Okay I got it then I'll just talk to him about asking you, I get it your shy" Courtney just shook her head and continued eating while Carly rambled about their wedding, the guest list, locations, etc.

"Carly P.S. you say word about a wedding to Jason and I'll tell Sonny where you hide the pixie sticks, we all know how Sonny is about the pure sugar. And if that isn't enough I'll tell him how you let Michael and Morgan have them too" Courtney knew she was being cruel but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Are you really willing to take that chance, I mean butting into mine and Jason's life or pixie sticks? Take your pick."

"Okay okay I'll keep my mouth shut, but only until I can find a new finding spot for my treasured pixie sticks."

* * *

Olivia sat on the bench in the gazebo and prayed for Robbie. She didn't hear the footsteps approach her.

"Excuse me Miss can you please pass this along to Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan for me?" Olivia jumped back when she heard the voice. In front of her stood a rather tall tan man wearing a long trench coat. He tried to hand her a note but she wouldn't take it.

"If you have something to tell Jason or Sonny tell them yourself" she tried to walk away but he grabbed her forearm tightly. She winced under his grasp. He opened her palm and shoved the note in it.

"Just give them the note and tell them to watch their back or there may be a bullet there" with that he walked away and Olivia headed back to the penthouse, ready for 'that was very irresponsible' lecture along with the 'what were you thinking' speech.

A/N I really like this chapter, I hope you guys do too! Please review and thanks to everyone who is reviewing it means so much to me that you enjoy my story. I'm really trying to update sooner for you.


	18. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry thing took so long, I had it done like 2 months ago but then me being me I dropped my laptop on the floor and broke it badand I just got it back like a day and half ago. So again I'm really sorry, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 24

"Jason I'm home" Olivia hung her coat in the closet and sat on the couch. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"How did you get home? I told you I'd come pick you up."

"Well you see I had a run in with Robbie's mom and I got a little worked up. So Ileft the hospital and came home," when she didn't look at him he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"There's more to this story, spill now." He sat across from her on the coffee table so he had to look at him.

"On my way home I stopped in the park and some guy approached me. He told me to give you this," she pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to him, "and he said if you and Sonny don't watch your back there will be a bullet there. Now before you have a cow, I know it was reckless, I don't know what I was thinking, and no I didn't read it." she was surprised by the way she was handling the situation and could tell Jason was too, she didn't cry she just told it like it was. She wouldn't say shehadgotten used to her new lifestyle that would probably never happen but she was becoming more accustomed too it.

"We'll get to yougoing out alone later but for now what did this guy look like?" he was pissed that she walked home by herself but figured he'd let his one go because of the current situations.

"He was really tall, had dark hair, and tan skin nothing out of the ordinary. He looked like any of the guards that lurk around here."

"There isn't any thing you can remember about him, no tattoos, scars, anything?"

"You know what now that I think about it when he grabbed my arm..." he cut her off right there and practically jumped off the coffee table.

"He touched you?"

"Well yeah but Jason that's not the point I'm fine," once he sat back down she continued, "anyway the sleeve of his jacket rode up and he had a scorpion tattoo coming down his arm unto his hand."

"Okay here's the deal, I'll let it go that you went out without a guard if you promise to not do it again anytime soon because when you were gone there was an incident and we need to be more cautious right now."

"So how bad was this incident, like on the scale of 1-10," he was kinda making her nervous with the way he was talking. Usually he got right to the point but today he was walking on eggshells.

"It was on the news so I'll just tell you what happened. One of the warehouses was blown up but luckily no one was hurt."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No one hundred percent but don't worry about that, me and Sonny will figure it out and although I wish you hadn't been out by yourself it may give us a lead."

"Well I trust you Jase and I know you'll figure it out. Now gimme a hug you big teddy bear," Jason rolled his eyes but complied. When they pulled apart Olivia spoke again. "Well I'm gonna shower cause I stink and then I'm gonna go back to the hospital. So that will give you time to read the note andtalk to Sonny, then can you give me a ride back to the hospital?" she looked at him with her terrible puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes will get you no where in life but yeah I'll take you and good idea about the shower you do stink."

"You know one thing my mom said was you're not funny and she was definitely right about that one, " she laughed at his shocked face and walked up the stairs. He just shook his head and let out a small laugh then he turned his attention to the letter in his hand. He unfolded it carefully and began to read it.

_Did you guys enjoy the fire show I put on? To bad there was no one in the warehouse maybe next time you won't be so lucky. It could be your wife Corintho's or maybe your sister AKA Mr. Morgan's ex-wife/girlfriend. Or that little spitfire Olivia. You should keep an eye on her Morgan. She can get herself into a lot of trouble if not watched properly. I had this letter given to her to prove my point._

_-F.M._

_P.S. Your territory will be mine, it's your choice you can just give up or fight but I promise if you pick the second you won't survive. _

Jason's blood pressure rose with each line he read. He knew he told Sonny he wouldn't be the one taking out their enemies anymore but his guy was his. Then picked up the phone and called Sonny and filled him in one everything. Sonny said he would make all the calls about the scorpion tattoo man and see if anyone could ID him.

Once Olivia came back downstairs he was off the phone and ready to bring her to the hospital. He decided it would be best if he didn't mention anything in the note to Olivia. She was already worked up about Robbie in the hospital. But more honestly he was afraid to tell her, he didn't wanna see her face and her fear, it just broke his heart.

When they arrived at the hospital Jason decided to visit Robbie. He hadn't visited him yet and was feeling a little guilty, Robbie had saved his life and he knew it was the right thing to visit him plus Robbie had spent so much time at the Penthouse he had gotten to know him pretty well. Olivia knocked on the door and recognized Fran's voice.

"Come in"

"Fran I'm back," she hugged her and whispered in her ear, "please don't mention anything about before to Jason. "

"No problem" when they parted Fran turned to Jason. "You must be Jason, I'm Fran, Robbie's mother." She put her hand out and he shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry about Robbie" Olivia wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Jason was but knew it would be inappropriate. She had never seen him so squeamish, he was always calm, cool, and collected.

"Thank you, Robbie talks very highly of you Jason."

"Well your son is a great guy and I owe him a lot" just then his cell phone rang. "I'm so sorry, I'll be back I gotta take this."

"Don't even worry about it, my husband was attached to his cell phone too" as he walked out Fran turned to Olivia "I didn't expect you back here today."

"I'm sorry about before, it was just hard to talk about Robbie and the future, when it's so blurring right now" Fran just shook her head in understanding, " but anyway I was thinking you must be really tired so why don't you go home and get some sleep, have something eat, shower whatever and I'll take the night shift. I promise I'll call even if it's with the slightest bit of news."

"That would be great because I left Anna, my daughter with Marco so I haven't seen her all day. I didn't want her to see Robbie like this. She really looks up to him."

"I understand so grab your things and I have Robbie's number in my cell so I'll call you if I need to."

"Thank you so much, I'll be back early tomorrow I promise." She hugged Olivia tight and kissed Robbie on the forehead and again whispered something Olivia couldn't hear into his ear. She grabbed her purse and jacket and with her final goodbyes she walked out of the room.

Olivia sat back in the chair that she had occupied earlier. She didn't want to get too close to Robbie for fear that Jason would walk back in.

"Hey you, I know you probably didn't expect me to come back but I needed to talk to someone and you're the best listener I know. You need to wake up because I'm really scared. After I left here I went to the park to the place we met and prayed for you and some guy approached me, he gave me a note for Jason and Sonny. I just kept hoping you would show up and rescue me. Jason won't admit it but I think things are really bad now and I'm really worried about him." She took several deep breaths to avoid the tears. A few moments later Jason walked back into the room and noticed Olivia was by herself.

"Liv where'd Fran go?"

"I told her she could go and I'd take the night shift. She looked like she could use a break and I don't mind staying here."

"But I can't stay, Sonny just called and I have to meet him at the warehouse now. "

"I figured you couldn't stay. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I brought a book to read and magazines. So you just go do your thing and I'll call you if anything comes up."

"I'm gonna call Johnny and put him outside the door and Kevin on the left corner and Jimmy on the right one."

"Jase are you sure that's enough I mean what if someone climbs though the vents or propels down the side of the hospital and comes in though the window?" she couldn't help but tease him about his over protectiveness.

"Ha ha, just stay in the room and if you have to leave bring someone with you. And do not under any circumstances leave this hospital with out me knowing."

"Okay I get the picture, I'll see ya later" she gave him a quick hug and he left. She walked back over to her chair and pulled out this months _CosmoGirl_ and started reading to Robbie. She always tried to make him take the quizzes but he never would so she figured this was the perfect time even if he couldn't answer.

* * *

About an hour after Sonny called Jason walked into the penthouse and slammed the door behind him. He didn't even notice Courtney standing by the pool table looking out the balcony doors. 

"Rough night?" she asked even though she clearly knew the answer.

"You don't even wanna know," she leaned against the pool table next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Your right I don't. So on to something more fun, you never gave me my gift, so fork it over mister," he laughed at her eagerness.

"Okay I'll be right back but I want mine too," Courtney was all set to give him his gift; she called the hotel and setup their trip for whenever they could make it. Sure she had to tell a few lies but it was worth it. A few minutes later Jason came in with two beers and two boxes- one big and one small.

"I'll give you my gift first cause you really can't open it," Jason eyed her suspiciously; I mean what's the point of a gift if you can't open it.

"So you get these two boxes to open and I get nothing," she couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me you'll love it, but now onto the gift, remember like eons ago when we weresupposed to go to the Caribbean but we got into the car accident and everything with Sonny so we never went," he shook his head indicating that he remembered, "well the plan was to leave today for a 7 night stay at a beautiful four star hotel in the Caribbean but because this clearly isn't a good time I've convinced the hotel to let us come whenever were ready." she smiled proudly after seeing his face.

"Courtney that was really thoughtful and I can't wait to go," he leaned in and gave her a kiss so she knew how much he loved the gift, "I love you and I'm sorry we have to postpone the trip there's nowhere else I'd rather be than on an island with you."

"I love you too and when we can go we'll go, and it will be perfect because we'll only be thinking about each other, not warehouse bombings just you and me."

"Sounds perfect, now how about your gifts," her face lit up and she started clapping her hands together.

"Gimme gimme gimme" first he handed her the big box. She shook it and pretended to access what it could be. She concurred that is was kinda heavy and definitely not clothes. Finally she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She almost cried when she saw the gift. It was an antique jewelry box that she saw in a window of an antique shop. She had shown it to Jason about three weeks ago and when she walked by the store a few days ago she noticed it was gone, she was really upset that she hadn't bought it when she had the chance.

"Jason this is gorgeous I love it, thank you so much," she hugged him so tight that he was having trouble breathing. When they pulled apart he handed her the smaller box.

"I figured you'd need something to put in it," she ripped the paper off and opened the box, which revealed a platinum and diamond heart necklace. Her breath was caught in her throat over its beauty.

"Ohh my god Jason this is too much, I love it all I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything" before Courtney could register what was going on Jason's lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

Olivia had feel asleep hours ago with her head on Robbie's bed and their fingers intertwined. Around two o'clock she woke up to someone stroking her hair. It took a moment for her to register what was going on before she shot her head up. 

"Ohh my God Robbie, how long have you been awake?" she moved her chair as close to the bed as she could but didn't let go of his hand.

"About 10 minutes ago, I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm glad you did, how are you feeling, should I get a doctor?"

"No I feel fine, well maybe not fine but I'll live," she couldn't take her eyes off his for fear that they would shut again. She loved his green eyes; she could stare at them for hours if given the chance.

"Well good because I don't know what I would do without you, I was so scared the doctors said they weren't sure if you would make it," he watched her eyes fill with tears and it broke his heart that he had scared her.

"Come here," he moved over on the bed to make room for him. "I'm sorry I scared you but I'm going to be fine I promise," his words didn't do much to calm her because he just feltmore tears on his shirt. Not knowing what else to dohe just pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back.

Eventually she was able to compose herself. She moved her head so it was laying on his shoulder and her arm was laid across his chest.

"I know your gonna be okay, I'm just so scared I'm gonna lose someone I love again. I know I'm being selfish but everyone I love leaves or dies and I don't think I can handle losing you. You have no idea how much I need you in my life. I mean you've been here for like a month and I have come to rely on you for so much." She took several deep breaths to keep her self from crying again.

"I love you too," her eyes bugged out at his confession and that he had picked up on hers but she couldn't contain the smile that appeared on she face.

"I can't believe I said that. Are we crazy I mean god I think I've loved you since you were sitting in my spot. I just knew you were gonna change my life," as soon as she finished her sentence his lips found hers. At first she was shocked but then she found herself getting into it. Her arms came around his neck and he grabbed her face. Things would have gotten out of hand if they hadn't heard nurses walking down the hall. They pulled apart but kept their foreheads touching. Olivia couldn't help but start laughing pretty soon Robbie was laughing to. They were sure why they were laughing but they couldn't stop.

"I love your laugh," she started blushing at his comment. Once they both calmed down Olivia laid back down on the bed and they got serious again. "I tried not to love you, but no matter what I couldn't help myself. There's something aboutOlivia that I can't resist."

"I feel that same exact way and I know this puts us in an awkward position but I can't not be with you. Especially after that kiss, maybe ifwe try again I can see if it was just a one time thing," Robbie took this as his queue a pulled her over for another kiss. Olivia pulled apart for a second to say something.

"Nope definitly not a one time thing," they both laughed and went back to business not really caring about tomorrow just focusing on right now.

Please REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 25

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed it mean so much to me.

Chapter 25-

One Week Later

"Trust me skittles are just as good as any over the counter medication?" Olivia said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How on earth are Skittles like any medication?" Jason asked in disbelief that someone would say something so unbelievable.

"Jason, my colleague Dr. Carly and I conducted many tests about sugar and its effects on an individuals health and trust me we know the facts," Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"If you say so but I think I'll just stick to the Advil," she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's your body but onto other things Robbie's getting released today and Fran's going back to Cali so I'm go down to GH."

"You've been spending a lot of time down at the hospital," Olivia knew this was coming; she had a speech all planned out. It was hard for her to lie to Jason so she had been practicing.

"So?"

"I'm just saying you've been there day and night."

"Robbie is my friend, before he was shot we were together everyday. We've become really close since he starting guarding me, plus he doesn't exactly have friends here so I'm just trying to support him in his time of need," she hope that sounded believable. She couldn't exactly say 'well Jason I'm in love with him.'

"Whatever just tell Robbie I need to see him when ever he gets a chance."

"No problem."

"Look I can walk out just fine."

"Mr. Santori it's hospital policy you can't leave the hospital unless I wheel you out," Olivia had just walked into the room to hear Robbie complaining about the wheelchair.

"Don't be a butthead just sit down, as a matter of fact if you're leaving now get me one this hallway is like a mile long," Robbie just shook his head and laughed.

"Nurse could you give us a minute," she nodded her head and walked out.

"Butthead that's the best you got?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms instinctively went around his neck.

'Well if the shoe fits," as she giggled he gave her a quick kiss on the nose, "so I hike like 8 miles to get to your room and all I get is a kiss on the nose."

"I'm so sorry what was I thinking," not even a second later his lips were on hers.

"Eww," they pulled apart to see Fran and Anna at the door.

"Mother alert," they all started laughing. Fran knew about Robbie and Olivia's relationship and she also promised to keep it secret.

They all said their hellos and then made there way out of the hospital; Robbie of course being wheeled ahead of them.

"It's too quiet Jase," Jason ran his hands over his face, he felt like him and Sonny had been having the same conversation all week.

"I know but there's nothing we can do, we have nothing on this guy."

"So we're just supposed to sit back until he makes a move," Jason and Sonny were getting really frustrated with this guy.

"I think this is his plan. I mean he knows we have nothing he's pulling the strings. This is what he wants he knows we can only take so much. We just gotta keep security high. He's waiting for us to make a mistake."

"I don't like this Jason. Stan couldn't come up with anything?"

"Nothing we don't already know."

"How bad is this on a scale of 1-10?" the look on Jason's face said enough, "Island?"

"Yeah."

"Carly's gonna kill me."

"I'm gonna kill him," Carly hung up her cell phone and turned to Courtney who was currently browsing the racks of a downtown boutique.

"What did my brother due now?"

"Pack your bags sweetie we're going to the island."

"Cause of this new guy?" Carly just shook her head.

"Well if I'm forced to go to this island I'm gonna look good," within seconds Carly's arms were filled with clothes totaling over 2,000 dollars.

"You're so bad."

"Ohh hunny some of this is for you, I'll have Sonny send Jason the bill. I plan on doing some damage today this is just the beginning. Ohh we can't forget Olivia she'll need a whole new wardrobe," before Courtney could respond Carly was off grabbing more clothes and 3 store clerks.

Olivia and Robbie walked into the penthouse after they had left Fran and Anna at the airport.

"Jase you home?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen. Hold on," a few seconds later he came walking out with a beer in his hand.

"Drinking already? Trouble in paradise?" it was a little past 1.

"Hey Robbie how ya feeling?" he shook the younger mans hand and completely ignored Olivia's comment.

"Like I'm ready to get back to work," Olivia looked completely shocked by Robbie's statement. She figured he'd take some time off after being shot and almost dying.

"Good cause I have to talk to you about a special assignment."

"No absolutely not," both guys looked at Olivia.

"And why not?" Jason asked.

"He just got out of the hospital Jason, he needs to rest."

"I know you're concerned but he said he feels fine and we really need him."

"Well he's not guarding me," with that she practically ran up the stairs to her room.

"She'll come around," Robbie said. "So what do you need me to do?"

"If Olivia had let me finish you would have known that I understand that you need your rest which is why I was gonna send you down to the island with Marco and some of the other guys to watch the girls, Michael, and Morgan. There shouldn't be any major issues so you could relax but still do your job."

"I'll definitely go but why are they going to the island anyway?"

"There's a new guy Frank Morrelli and we just need to know our family is safe so we're sending them to the island," Robbie knew not to ask anymore.

"Okay when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be at the airfield at 5:30."

"K and do you want me to talk to Olivia, maybe if I tell her I'm up to it she'll understand," Robbie just wanted to talk to her before he left the penthouse.

"Yeah could you."

"No problem," he made his way up to her room where he had only been once before.

KnockKnock

"Go away Jason," she yelled. Robbie just opened the door and walked in. "Wow so we're ignoring privacy now," she turned around from her desk to see that it was actually Robbie.

"I figured you wouldn't mind," he closed the door and made his way over to her. He squatted down in front of her and put his hands on her knees. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me not going back to work I thought you'd be happy," she got up from the chair and turned her back on him.

"Not if you die," he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't die before I got to see you in a bikini on the beach," Olivia turned around and looked at him like he had two heads.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well Jason is sending you, Courtney, Carly, and the boys to the island and I'm going with some of the guys to guard you," Olivia's mood totally changed.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. So I can go down there watch you and relax."

"I'm so excited but why isn't Jason going?"

"Come here," he sat on the bed and pulled Olivia onto his lap. "You heard about the new guy in town right?" she shook her head yes, "well it's getting serious and it would be safer for Jason and Sonny if they sent the people they love away?"

"I don't this," Robbie could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Hey hey don't cry, how about I promise to bring your Christmas gift."

"I love you."

"I love you too," pretty soon their lips found each other. Things were getting pretty intense until…

"Olivia- Robbie come on down," they pulled apart and Olivia straightened herself up and cleaned the lip-gloss of Robbie.

"Coming," she yelled back.

"Courtney what is all this?" Jason said referring to the bags that were currently taken up most of the living room.

"Carly," that was enough for Jason, "She wasn't to happy about being sent to the island."

"What about you?"

"Do I wanna go? No. But I understand why I have too. Plus who can complain about a trip to 90 degree weather in the middle of the winter."

"Thanks," he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Jase and if this is what you need me to do I'll do it."

"Holy crap are we opening a store?" Olivia said as she and Robbie walked down the steps.

"Not quite Carly thought we'd need new clothes for the island so half this stuff is yours."

"Nice I'll look though everything later but for now what's for lunch? I'm starving," everyone in the room broke out laughing. "What?"

"Does everything led back to food with you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," she said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Look I'm gonna go I'll see everyone tomorrow," Robbie said as he made his way towards the door.

"Bye," Jason and Courtney said while Olivia blew him kisses. Her back was to Jason so he couldn't see what she was doing.

Once the door shut signally he was gone Olivia turned back to Jason and Courtney.

"Can we go to Kelly's please?"

"I was thinking we could eat have lunch here cause I wanna talk to you and Courtney about some things."

"As long as you're not cooking," the girls laughed as they all made their way into the kitchen.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Olivia asked while Jason set the table and Courtney made the mac and cheese.

"I wanted to see what you thought about Courtney moving back in here?" Courtney dropped the spoon into the bowl and turned so she was looking at Jason. They hadn't discussed her moving back in but she was hoping he would ask her.

"That would be great I mean she practically lives her already. But I guess it's up to her."

"I would love to move back in here that is if you guys really want me to?"

"I want nothing more," Jason said as he inched closer to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," they kissed to seal the deal.

Next Chapter- Island Fun & Danger in PC!

REVIEW!


End file.
